Homecoming
by chaser1980
Summary: "At first, she had tried to pretend like everything was okay, but from the moment he got out of the hospital, he knew her feelings had changed." Bill's returning from a self-imposed four-year exile in Egypt. And things aren't exactly as he left them.
1. Chapter 1

_I've switched up the order of things a bit, but I think I explain it as we go through the story, so just keep and open mind. Obviously, I didn't kill Fred, that's a large thing, and Bill and Fleur never got married._

oOoO

At first, she had tried to pretend like everything was okay, but from the moment he got out of the hospital, he knew her feelings had changed. She never reached for his hand anymore, only kissed him if he initiated it, and couldn't even look him in the eye. She postponed their wedding date, to give him more time to heal, she said. The first full moon, he'd been as surprised as she at his sudden change in behavior. She liked him to be gentle with her, and while he had always wanted to spice it up a little, he had wanted to please her more. That one night, though…he hadn't meant to scare her. Really, he didn't think he was out of line, even though he knew he was a bit out of control. But she had pushed him away, locked the bedroom door behind him, and things just weren't the same after that. When Fleur packed her bags and left the next day, Bill wasn't surprised.

His mother had tried to get him to move back into the Burrow for a while, until he felt better. But he knew moving back into his childhood room and letting his mother stuff him with cakes and puddings wasn't going to make anything better. He had talked to Gringotts about letting him return to Egypt, continue his work as a curse-breaker. They had happily agreed, as he was one of the best they had. He had announced his intention to leave at Sunday dinner at the Burrow and while everyone was shocked, Molly was the only one who tried to talk him out of it. Everyone else recognized that he needed some space. His fiancée walking out and leaving her engagement ring behind hadn't been in his five-year plan, though getting attacked by an untransformed werewolf during the Final Battle hadn't exactly been part of the plan, either. At least he felt fine with leaving his family now. They had all survived and were moving on. He didn't think they needed his morose attitude pulling them back down again. They deserved to be happy.

Egypt was lonely, but he enjoyed his work. He wrote occasional letters home, to let his mother know he was all right, and sometimes she'd write back, but he could tell even in a letter, that she just didn't know what to say. Charlie was really the only other one who ever wrote, passing along notes and well wishes from all the others. He had always been closest to Charlie anyway. They'd visit each other from time to time, too, in Romania or Egypt, but Charlie never could talk him into joining him on return trips to England. He just wasn't quite ready to go back.

It was nearly four years before he felt like he was ready. He arranged it all with Gringotts again, and they were again happy to put him to work in Diagon Alley, translating runes and doing research for other curse-breakers. He would handle the occasional cursed item in a vault, too. He loved Egypt, but he was tired of the sun and the heat. He missed his family. He had missed out on a lot. He knew Ginny had married Harry and really, he would have gone home for the wedding, but rather than let Molly plan an elaborate affair that would have made Harry exceedingly self-conscious, they had eloped. Harry was an Auror and Ginny played quidditch for the Hollyhead Harpies. Fred and George had expanded the shop into Hogsmeade and were running both stores with Lee and their respective girlfriends, Angelina and Katie. Molly didn't mention Ron and Hermione very often, but he gathered they were still together. Ron was playing quidditch for the Chudley Cannons, his absolute dream job. She hadn't said what Hermione was doing. Percy was still a prat and was still working at the Ministry under new minister Kingsley. Molly didn't mention him very often, either, and Bill wasn't sure if he was still dating Penelope or not. Arthur had retired and was tinkering with muggle inventions in his shed most days. It might be nice to go back.

He was packing up the last trunk when Charlie appeared in his living room and held out a small pyramid figurine. Bill just stared at it.

"It's your portkey. I thought it was appropriate. You sure you want to go straight into work? I haven't told anyone we're coming, so we can surprise them at dinner tonight."

"Cute," Bill replied, drily, but then grinned and nodded. "I'm just going to send these to the flat I've rented and check in with the goblins. Then we can go to dinner."

He sent his bags on their way through the floo and took one last look around his home of the past four years, and then he and Charlie activated the porkey and appeared in the middle of Diagon Alley. Bill took a moment to look around and take in the scene. He'd missed it far more than he could say. He saw Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes down the street, all bright colors and faint sounds of explosions. He'd have to stop in and see the shop tomorrow. He was right proud of Gred and Forge, Hogwarts dropouts that they were! He followed Charlie towards the bank, taking in the familiar sites around him.

It took him a minute to notice the stares. People seemed to move out of the way slightly as he passed, their eyes lingering on his face and neck. He tucked down a little into his collar, remembering the looks he'd received before he'd left for Egypt. In Egypt, especially among curse-breakers, it hadn't seemed to matter much. Before Fenrir's attack, he'd been somewhat of an arrogant prat, he knew that. But he'd been ready to give up everything, do whatever Fleur had wanted of him. But it wasn't enough. He didn't wear his hair long enough for a ponytail anymore, but it still hung to his shoulders, and he still sometimes wore clothes that made him look more like a muggle rock star than an employee of Gringotts, though lately he'd filled his wardrobe with more jackets and ties, still in shades of black, gray, and dark purple and green. A fang earring still hung from one ear lobe. In the past, he would have expected people passing by to notice these things, but it seemed nothing could detract from the long angry marks that extended from above his left eye, down underneath his shirt collar.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he hurried ahead of Charlie then, relieved when they entered the dim yet elegant lobby of Gringotts.

He walked up to the first desk and the goblin recognized him immediately.

"Mr. Weasley. Welcome back. Are you here to sign your papers?"

Bill nodded and the goblin pulled several sheets of parchment from his desk, handing them over for Bill's signature.

"Oh, I'm missing one. Stay here and I'll be back presently," the goblin ordered before disappearing, taking the finished papers with him. Bill and Charlie waited at the desk as they were told.

"How does it feel to be back?"

"So far, okay," Bill replied. "Could do with less staring, I guess."

Charlie frowned a little, then seemed to see something over Bill's shoulder and his face lit up. Bill turned to see a witch approaching them, her eyes fixed on the piece of parchment in her hand, nibbling on the pencil she held in her other, her brow furrowed in concentration. She wore high heels and a black pencil skirt that hugged her figure to her knees, a basic white buttoned shirt tucked into that. Her brown hair was pinned back at the nape of her neck, but random curls were springing loose all around her face. Her complexion was light, but not the opaque paleness of Fleur's. Her cheeks had what looked like a natural flush, the only apparent makeup on her face being mascara that darkened her long lashes and a light gloss on lips that were currently closed around that pencil. Bill had to remind himself to breathe. She was gorgeous. Or maybe he just hadn't seen a pretty girl in a really, really long time.

Charlie was already walking past him when Bill turned to ask who she was. The woman looked up as she heard someone approach her and grinned, parchment forgotten. "Charlie!"

"Hey Granger!"

Bill couldn't help it–his mouth fell open. He only knew one Granger, and that was Hermione, Ron's friend turned girlfriend. But this was definitely not how he remembered her looking. And what was she doing at Gringotts? Charlie spun her around, putting her back down and looking at Bill over her shoulder. He winked at him and it was Bill's turn to frown, not sure what was going on. Hermione didn't seem to notice.

"What are you doing back from Romania? Does Molly know you'll be at dinner tonight? Goodness, you'll give her a heart attack!"

"Been a while since a good meal at home, thought I'd just drop in," he said, then winked at her. "I think I'll stay a while. I've built up a lot of holiday time. You are looking lovely today, Miss Granger. Still insisting on the muggle trappings instead of those dull Gringotts robes, I see. Best idea ever, love."

"Hush, stop flirting," she said, poking him in the stomach with her pencil before tucking it into her bun.

"I'm not Mum's only surprise," Charlie said, and gestured behind her. She turned and Bill froze as her gaze fell on him. She looked shocked only for a second, then he suddenly found his arms full of Hermione Granger as she hugged him quickly around the neck, having to stretch up a bit to reach. He had to take a step back to regain his balance, her hug being rather unexpected. As soon as he found the presence of mind to hug her back, she was already untangling herself and stepping away.

"How are you? I can't believe you've been gone so long. Do you know how excited your family's going to be to see you tonight? How long are you here for?"

"Calm down, Granger, let the man breathe," Charlie teased, coming up to them again.

"I'm, uh, back for good. Charlie thought it would be best if I surprised everyone."

Her mouth fell open again and then she grinned. "That's wonderful, really, Bill. Your mother is going to be thrilled."

The goblin returned then, clearing his throat to get Bill's attention. Bill found he was somewhat reluctant to look away from Hermione, but he did, signing the paper and handing it back.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley, we'll see you first thing in the morning."

"You'll be working here again?" Hermione asked.

"Indeed," Charlie answered for him. "With you in translation and curse research."

Bill's eyes widened a little. "You work in translation and research?"

Hermione nodded. "Well, mostly general research, but I've been picking up translation duties lately, too. I've been here about two years. Your mother never mentioned it?"

He shook his head. "She didn't write often..."

"We're going on to the Burrow now, are you coming?" Charlie asked her.

"I just have to finish something up, then I'll be right there."

"It's Sunday, Granger, you shouldn't be at work anyway. Let loose, have some fun, let a lonely dragon keeper take you out sometime."

She threw him an annoyed, yet teasing, glance. "Really, you're awful. I'd be surprised if you didn't already have a different date lined up for every night you'll be here."

Charlie held a hand dramatically over his heart. "Ah, you've wounded me." Then he straightened up. "Of course, you're right."

She shook her head, trying to look disapproving, but not fully succeeding. "Never fails. Better figure out how you'll answer when your mother nags you about settling down, as she does every other time you're in town."

"You keep putting me off, what am I supposed to say?"

"Merlin, you're as bad as ever! Get out of here and go make Molly happy. I'll be there in a few."

She turned once more to Bill, who was so confused now he didn't know what to say or do. She gave his arm a firm squeeze. "I'm really glad you're back."

Then she turned, walking down the hall, once again studying her parchment. They both watched her for a minute, then Bill turned to his brother.

"What the hell was all that?"

Charlie shrugged. "Hey, I've been trying for three years, but no luck. She's not interested in dragon keepers who only like one night stands, it seems."

"She's Ron's girlfriend!"

Charlie looked surprised. "Can't believe someone hadn't mentioned that to you. They haven't been together since...well, probably about a month after you left. He's with Luna Lovegood now."

"Lovegood?"

"They lived close by. Odd little blonde girl in Gin's year? Mum died messing with potions or something and her dad runs the Quibbler?"

Bill nodded, his head spinning. "Right. Lovegood. Still, Merlin, she's a kid, Charlie."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Bollocks. She's twenty-three. And definitely not a kid anymore. Or did you somehow miss that when she jumped on you?"

Bill couldn't help but turn pink. He had, in fact, noticed she was certainly not a little girl anymore.

Charlie grinned again, catching the blush. "Mate, you've been in the desert too long. Well, you'll be working with her now, you lucky sod."

"I'm too old for her. So are you, for that matter. And I'm not interested anyway." He added that last bit a little too quickly for his own liking.

Charlie snorted. "Too old? Hell, her last boyfriend was nearly forty." Bill's eyes widened and Charlie quickly added, "But don't tell Ron about that. He'll go spare. I heard about it from Ginny. Ron's now decided he gets to pick who she dates like she's his sister. I guess since Gin ended up with Harry he doesn't have any other opportunity."

Bill shook his head. It was a lot to take in all at once. "Well, fine, but really, I'm not interested. Anyway, I might as well be sixty. I feel it." Charlie looked like he was going to say more, but Bill interrupted. "Dinner?"

Charlie apparently decided to let it go for now. But Bill didn't miss the slightly worried look his younger brother gave him. "Sure, dinner."

They Apparated into the yard at the Burrow and Charlie grinned. "Let me go first. Hide out here."

Bill smiled back, then waited by the door as Charlie burst into the kitchen.

"Ron, dinner isn't ready yet, you'll just have to wait–oh! Charlie! Oh, my baby!"

Bill smiled as his mother fawned over Charlie.

"Hey Mum, Dad! Thought I needed a good meal tonight."

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you!" Molly was near tears now, and Bill heard his dad chuckle. It sounded like they were both hugging Charlie. Merlin, he had missed them!

"You're so thin, dear, have you been eating properly?"

Bill choked back a laugh. Charlie was one of the shorter, stockier of his brothers and kept in top shape–best for wrangling dragons, he guessed. If she though Charlie was thin, she was going to go spare when she saw him. He'd inherited the tall, lanky build of his father's side of the family and Molly was always trying to fatten him up, it seemed.

"I'm hardly thin, Mum," Charlie protested. "Wait, though, I have another surprise for you."

"Oh, do you have a girlfriend? Finally? Did you bring her with you?"

Charlie poked his head out the door and rolled his eyes at Bill. "No, Mum, no girlfriend. You know I'm not interested in a girlfriend." He grabbed Bill's arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Hullo," Bill said, awkwardly. Molly looked like she was about to faint.

"Bill?"

His dad reached him first, then Molly pulled him out of his father's arms to fairly smother him. She was definitely crying now. He found he didn't mind the tight hug and relaxed a little into her embrace. It was nice to be home.

oOoOo

Hermione was the last to arrive, still dressed in that fetching skirt and blouse. She caught Bill's eye as she entered the kitchen and smiled.

"Hermione, look who's here!" Ginny exclaimed from where she sat next to her beloved oldest brother, having abandoned her usual seat next to Harry for the night. The others were spread out around the table, which had been enlarged at least once more since Bill had last been home. To accommodate for all the girls, he supposed. It was odd for him to see nearly as many females at the table as males.

"I know. I got a preview in Gringotts earlier today," the older witch replied, sliding into a chair across from Charlie who was on Bill's other side. Bill could see she still had that pencil stuck in her hair. "Sorry to hold up dinner."

"No worries, dear," Molly said, kissing Hermione on the top of the head as she set a bowl of potatoes down on the table.

"No, none at all, she's just been trying to force feed the prodigal son since he sat down," George replied.

"Don't they have proper food in Egypt? You're far too skinny!" Fred mimicked, in a spot on imitation of his mother.

"Can't you find nice girls in Romania and Egypt who can make sure you get a decent meal," Charlie added.

Molly blushed and took her seat as they all started to fill their plates. "Well, it's about time you did. Goodness, boys, your younger brothers have all managed to find lovely girls." Said girls blushed. "And Harry and Ginny are even married. Honestly, I have enough to worry about trying to find someone for Hermione!"

Hermione looked like she was suppressing an eye roll. "I'm fine, Molly," she said. "I don't need any more blind dates. I'm only twenty-three."

"Still, you spend too much time at work, dear. You're not going to find a nice young man if you spend all your time among goblins and vaults."

"Maybe she's not interested in a nice _young_ man," Ginny muttered under her breath. Bill watched as Hermione shot the red haired girl a sharp look. Charlie grinned and Hermione kicked him under the table. Given the immediate change of expression on Charlie's face, it had hurt.

Molly and the others didn't hear the comment, as normal conversation had already resumed. Bill and Charlie were asked the bulk of the questions and filled everyone in on what they had done since the last time they were home. Hermione's questions for Bill were more specific, given they did some of the same work. Everyone else merely ate and listened, not understanding half of what Bill or Hermione said.

"Oi, Hermione, I can't take it anymore!" Ron finally interjected. "Can't you talk about dull runes at work where the rest of us don't have to suffer through it?"

Hermione gave him a withering look. "Some of us like to talk about things other than quidditch from time to time."

"I talk about things other than quidditch, I just don't ruin everyone's dinner prattling on about dusty–"

"Stop Ron," Harry interjected. "You know Hermione–she just can't stop when she finds something interesting to talk about."

Hermione looked a little sheepish. "I suppose I was monopolizing the conversation," she allowed.

"I don't mind," Bill offered. She smiled across the table at him and he suddenly felt a flutter of something he hadn't felt in a long time. He immediately tamped it down. This was Hermione for Merlin's sake! His mum was right. She needed a nice young man who could still talk about runes and curses all day and night. Not a thirty-two year old with a scarred face, a taste for rare steaks, and a monthly mood change that would scare her.

Besides, Ron was giving him the oddest look from his place beside Hermione. He quickly turned back to his meal, making sure his mother knew how much he was enjoying it.


	2. Chapter 2

Bill was oddly nervous as he set up the desk in his office the next morning. He wasn't sure why. He was rather relieved to no longer be in the desert heat, sweltering under the sun. It had been nice to see his family. He felt badly for not coming home sooner, but had decided to just be happy he was there now.

He looked up as someone stopped in his doorway. Hermione. Wearing a different, but no less attractive, skirt and blouse, this time with Gringotts-marked robes unfastened on top. Now he realised why he was nervous.

"Good morning," she said. "You don't know how glad I am that they finally filled this position. I've been doing both jobs for three months."

"Glad I could help," he said, his voice sounding like he hadn't spoken in weeks. He cleared his throat, then reached for the cup of coffee on the desk.

"You know, I keep coffee in my office, if you ever want some. I've charmed a muggle machine to work without electricity. I'm fairly addicted to it myself."

"Same here. Thanks."

"I though I'd take you to lunch today, if you want, for your first day at work."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to. Besides, I want to hear all about Egypt, and without Ron, perhaps we won't get interrupted again."

"He gets a little childish when he doesn't understand something, doesn't he?"

She shrugged. "Why do you think we never could make a relationship work?"

"I didn't know until yesterday that you couldn't."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, well, I guess that was a surprise. You must have thought Charlie was awful then, being so cheeky."

"A bit."

She shook her head and waved her hand dismissively. "Well, he'd probably do it anyway. That's just Charlie. He's not serious and I'm not interested."

"I thought witches were rather taken in by the whole dragon keeper bit."

"Plenty seem to be. Are you trying to set me up with your brother?"

_Merlin no! Wait, why would I care?_ "Uh, no, no, just wondering."

"Your mother is already far too interested in my love life," she said, amused. "I don't need you starting, too. Besides, the whole curse breaker bit can't be bad for you, either."

He thought it might be embarrassing to admit that while the curse breaker bit wasn't the problem, everything else about him was. "I haven't really tried it out...in a long time…to know whether it is or not," he answered awkwardly after a long pause.

She bit her a lip a little, and studied him for a minute. "So, lunch then?"

He nodded, grateful for the subject change.

oOoOo

Lunch that day was pleasant. He found himself less guarded than he usually was, and more talkative. And he never once caught her staring at his scars. She only looked him in the eye. And asked an endless series of questions about Egypt, and languages, and customs, and runes. He didn't mind. It was nice to have a conversation with someone who was interested and who knew nearly as much about the subjects as he did. Their hour was up too soon, and with the workloads at Gringotts being demanding, they didn't find another time to talk more until lunch the next day and then the next.

The fourth day, a wizard from the front lobby, Simon, showed up at Bill's office door a little before noon. "Your brother Charlie is here. Should I send him back?"

Bill nodded. "Yes, thanks."

A few moments later, Charlie appeared, taking a lazy seat on the edge of Bill's desk, coming close to a stack of texts that was leaning precariously. Bill reached over to straighten them. "I haven't even seen you since you started working here," Charlie complained. "I'm only in town for a few weeks, you know. I thought I'd try to pry you away from work for lunch. Maybe a pint?"

Before Bill could reply, Hermione walked in, already talking. "It's nearly lunchtime, did you want to—oh, hello, Charlie."

"Hullo Granger. I was here to take my brother for lunch, but if he already has plans..." Charlie turned his face from Hermione to give Bill a questioning look and a raised eyebrow.

"No, perfectly fine. I'm just down the hall, I can talk to him any time," Hermione said. "You two have fun. I believe I'll order some take away and eat in today."

She stepped back out and Charlie grinned like a cat who'd caught a canary. Bill noticed how much he resembled one of the twins when he did that. "So how often have you been having lunch with the lovely Miss Granger, eh William?"

"Sod off," Bill said, closing the book he had open in front of him and standing. "We usually talk about work, or she asks about Egypt. Nothing to owl home about."

"So every day, then?"

Bill just rolled his eyes and led Charlie out of his office and down the hall. That's when he noticed Simon leaning casually against the doorway to Hermione's office, talking her into having lunch with him. He heard her agree before he and Charlie were past her door. Simon was younger, probably about Hermione's age, was decent looking, and seemed to be an all around good bloke. Exactly the kind of nice young man his mother had been trying to set her up with. Bill didn't let himself ponder on why he found the idea of Simon and Hermione having lunch together disconcerting. But he did walk faster.

Bill spent lunch and a pint asking Charlie enough questions about Romania that he didn't have time to tease him anymore about Hermione. There wasn't even anything to tease him about. She was a family friend and they worked together. Sure, she had grown up to be a rather lovely woman, but anyone with two eyes and a pulse could see that. Him noticing couldn't be unique.

Still, he managed to find reasons to work through lunch the rest of the week and most of the week after that, minus one day he went to visit Fred and George and see the shop, resisting all the products they tried to shove in his hands.

It was late in the evening that next Thursday, though, when Hermione showed up in his office, some ancient-looking book in her hands.

"I know you've been very busy, so I hate to interrupt, but I just wanted to run something by you," she said.

"That's fine, I need a break from this anyway." He set down his quill and stretched out his hand, relieving the cramping he had acquired writing nearly two meters of translations.

She set down the book, then the scroll she was working on, on his desk and leaned over them beside him. "It starts off in Archaic Egyptian," she said, "then down here it's Old Egyptian, but this part in the middle is what I just don't recognise. I've looked up everything I can think of, even all the wizarding variations of those languages, but nothing fits."

He knitted his brow and studied the characters for several minutes, reading the first part, then trying to transition down to the mysterious middle. "I've seen it before, I think," he finally said. "We found some similar hieroglyphs on this one tomb near Cairo. It was a magical language, not a muggle one. This isn't exactly the same, but maybe it could help...I have a notebook around here somewhere..."

He started rummaging around in his desk drawers, then stepped to the bookshelves against the wall, running his fingers over the books' spines, looking for the notebook.

"That's fine, you could find it tomorrow. It's rather late," she said.

"No, I think it's at my flat, I can just Apparate over and get it."

She looked a little wistfully at the scroll. "No, I can work on it tomorrow."

He knew very well she wanted to keep working on it right then, not satisfied to hang it up and go home for the night without answers.

"Well, bring it with you and you can come with me," he said. "Mum sent me home with leftovers yesterday, if you're hungry."

She looked a little surprised and he started to take it back, wondering if she thought he was being forward or had some ulterior motive for asking her over. But she replied before he could.

"I _am_ hungry and I haven't made dinner at the Burrow this week. What did she make?"

"Beef stew and homemade bread," he answered, getting hungry just thinking of it.

"Oh, well, that's made my decision, then. I can't very well pass that up."

"I think there might be leftover pudding, too."

"I already said yes," she teased. "No need to beg."

He smiled back at her easily, the bit of distance between them being all the space he needed to convince himself that his stomach hadn't really been doing flips when she had stood beside him.

She went to gather her things, then they Apparated into his flat. He took the scroll from Hermione and set it down on the small table by the window that was his desk.

"I'll go heat the stew, then I'll find that notebook," he said. "Make yourself at home."

She nodded, already looking towards his mostly-empty bookcases.

"It may not be there," he said, heading for the kitchen. "I haven't unpacked all my books."

"Do you mind if I look at what you do have out?"

"Certainly not," he said. "I know how much you like books."

She grinned at him and he smiled back, going into the kitchen before taking a deep breath. Avoiding her as much as possible the past week had done nothing to calm him. She was smart as hell and pretty and kind. _And nine years younger than you_, he reminded himself. _And probably not drawn to men scarred by werewolves. Besides, you're not interested, remember?_

He took longer than necessary to warm the stew. Drinks, hmm, he didn't have much on hand. There wasn't much in his refrigerator besides leftovers from his mum, really.

"I'm afraid I don't have much to drink besides muggle beer," he called into the living room.

"That's fine. I like it," she replied and he opened a second bottle with a little bit of surprise. Fleur had always turned her nose up at it, preferring wines, and only sweet ones at that. He levitated a tray with their dinners in front of him as he returned to the living room. She was sitting on the floor in front of his bookshelf, her high heels discarded and her legs tucked up underneath her. She had let her hair down, seeing as how it was mostly escaping the band she'd put around it anyway, and was flipping through an older book on Egyptian history he'd picked up in an out-of-the-way bookshop in Cairo.

He cleared his throat a little and she glanced up, quickly, not having noticed him before. She put the book back and scrambled to her feet, taking the tray from the air in front of him and putting on the coffee table.

"This looks fantastic," she said, taking a seat on the sofa.

"I'll, uh, I'll go look for that notebook," he said, awkwardly. "Go ahead and start eating."

She nodded, not seeming to notice that he was a little flushed. He once again escaped the living room and ducked into his bedroom, opening a random box, trying to forget how perfectly fantastic _she_ had looked, Gringotts robe discarded and first couple of buttons on her blouse undone. She had no earthly idea what she was doing to him. He didn't understand it himself. Sweet Merlin, she'd been a kid last time he checked. Just one of his baby brother's friends. Then he'd gone away, blinked, and now she was all grown up, gorgeous, and _Godric_, she even liked Egyptian history! What was he supposed to do in the face of all that?

"Get a grip, William," he murmured to himself, sifting through one box, and then the next, before finding the notebook he'd been looking for. Taking another deep breath, he returned to the living room and took a seat at the other end of the sofa, the notebook in between them.

She had her legs tucked underneath her again, bowl of stew in her hand as she dipped a piece of bread in the broth before taking a bite.

"Mmm, I wish I'd gone to the Burrow for dinner last night," she said when she had swallowed.

He took a long pull of ale, then picked up his own bowl and spoon. "I haven't seen you there lately, since the first night I was home."

"I usually go more often, I've just been busy," she said. "I'd been working so much, I'd rather neglected my flat, so I've been doing some spring cleaning. I actually thought about going over for dinner last night, because I was rather low on food at home, but Simon owled, so I went to dinner with him. We both like heading to Muggle London for Thai food."

Bill felt like someone had thrown a bucket of cold water on him. He took another bite to distract himself, then, "You go out with him often, then?"

She gave him a slight funny look, then went back to eating. "A couple of times a week, usually."

_It's for the best_, he told himself. "I'm sure Mum would approve." Was it just him, or did that sound a tad bitter?

Now she was really giving him a funny look. "I'm not really his type," she said, slowly. "Bill, Simon's gay."

"Oh. Oh!"

She laughed then and he flushed a little. "In fact, I think he's much more taken with you than me."

He turned even redder. "Well, that's just...uncomfortable. I mean, nothing wrong with it, I just don't—oh, hell..."

She was laughing harder now and he couldn't help but chuckle, too, feeling like an idiot for having been so jealous. Jealous? Had he been jealous?

"In fact," she continued, "he rather likes that leather waistcoat you've worn a couple of times this week."

"I'll make sure not to wear it again, then," he replied, managing to stop laughing long enough to take another drink.

"I hope you don't do that. I like it quite a lot myself."

He nearly choked. He looked at her, but her gaze was on her dinner and there wasn't even a hint of a blush on her cheeks. What was that? Was she flirting with him? He felt that this was getting dangerous. He set down his dinner and picked up the notebook, flipping through it, looking for the notes she needed and distracting himself.

"Bill—"

"Here's what I was talking about," he said, interrupting and ignoring the strange look she was giving him. He shoved the notebook at her and she took it, setting down her dinner.

With one more look towards him, which he only saw out of the corner of his eye, she got up and retrieved the scroll from the desk, starting to compare it against his notes. He hadn't completely figured out the hieroglyphs, but he thought there was probably enough in his notes to help her some with the middle passage on the scroll. She was probably smart enough to figure out the rest.

By the time they were through with dinner, she had a good start and set the scroll and notebook aside, rubbing her eyes a little. "I think I've looked at ancient languages all I can for today," she said. "I should probably head home. Thank you for dinner, and the notebook."

Part of him didn't want her to leave, but the other part, the part that won out, was dying for her to. His head was spinning.

"Not a problem." He managed to answer lightly. "You can borrow any books you want, anytime."

Her eyes lit up a little. "I'd like to take a look at that one on Egyptian history you have on the bottom shelf."

He nodded. "Of course. I bought it at a used bookstore in Cairo. It might be a little dry." It wasn't. It was fascinating.

"It didn't look it," she assured him. "I'll bring it back to you soon." She gathered up her things, and the book, then paused a little at the front door. She bit her lower lip for a moment, as though considering something, then seemed to shake her head a little. "Good night. I'll see you at work in the morning."

"See you tomorrow."

He then watched her Disapparate and stared for a long time at the empty spot where she had been. Merlin, he was in trouble.

oOoOo

He didn't really know what possessed him to wear the leather waistcoat to work the next morning, but he noticed that when she appeared in his office doorway, coffee for him in hand, as was her habit, she nearly stumbled over the threshold. He bit back a grin, feeling a little like his old self. Before the war, before Fleur, before Greyback.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" he asked, coolly, as if he had no idea what could have made her flustered.

"Um, yes, thanks. I brought you some coffee."

He took the cup and smiled innocently at her. "Thanks. I was going to come to your office in a minute for some anyway."

"Well, you're, uh, you're welcome. I'll just...go..."

She fairly flew back to her office. Well, that had been fun.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, I was promised pudding last night, but all I remember getting was bread, stew, and beer."

Bill looked up from his book to find Hermione in the doorway, looking much more put together than she had earlier. She had arched an eyebrow, crossed her arms in front of her, and, _not that he was looking_, had discarded her Gringotts robes again, leaving her only in a black skirt, matching heels, and a purple blouse.

"Hm, I suppose you're right," he finally answered. Was she trying to get him back? Had she noticed how he much preferred her muggle ensembles over her Gringotts-issued robes? No, she probably wasn't that coy and he'd _really _tried not to let her catch him looking.

"I could return your book and notebook tonight in exchange for pudding."

It was his turn to raise his eyebrows. "You're done with both of them already?"

She nodded. "The book wasn't dry at all, I knew you were being modest. It was really interesting. I couldn't put it down and didn't fall asleep until nearly three."

Oh, gods, she really did like Egyptian history. Merlin! "You're done with the notebook, too?"

"Of course. I figured out that middle passage today. I added my own notes at the end of yours, I hope you don't mind, but I thought your notebook would be a little more complete with what I translated, too."

He was gobsmacked. She'd translated nearly a half a meter of scarcely-known ancient wizarding language in less than a day. He distantly remembered Ron calling her so smart, she was bloody scary. He had to agree.

"I, uh, I don't mind," he finally said, when he realised he'd been starting at her in shock for nearly twenty seconds. "What, um, 'round eight?"

She smiled then. "Lovely."

"Good, then." But she had already turned and left the room. Bloody hell. He never should have worn the waistcoat.

oOoOo

Bill had immediately thrown the offending article of clothing into the back of his wardrobe when he got to his flat around 7:30. He'd determined Hermione Granger had, in fact, been flirting with him the previous day, and what had he done about it? Upped the ante. Not kept things professional, or distantly friendly, or kept her at arm's length like he'd intended, but he'd gone and fucking flirted back. He needed someone to smack some sense into him, quickly. He decided to make dinner plans with Charlie the next night and give him the honour. Meantime, he had a half hour to change into something not even remotely appealing and dig out his mum's leftover pudding.

When Hermione knocked on the door promptly at eight, he managed to seem perfectly calm as he answered the door. She handed him his book and notebook as she stepped into the flat and set her wand on the table beside the door.

"I still can't believe you read this entire book last night and managed to translate that passage today," he said. He didn't find her intelligence possibly even more attractive than her high-heeled shoes, and muggle clothing. Really, he didn't. "Ron always complained you were so smart, you were scary, but really..."

She grinned. "Your notebook had half the answers I needed, so it wasn't all me. It's a shame you, your other brothers, and Ginny got all the brains of the family and didn't leave any for him."

"Harsh," he said, laughing a little.

"I adore Ron, but honestly, if I hadn't helped him with all his homework, I don't know that he would ever have graduated."

"He'd have probably managed it, but it might have taken an extra year or two. Come in the kitchen. I promised pudding."

"Yes, you did," she replied, and followed to the kitchen table, where he had already put out the dessert. "I'm glad he's happy with quidditch and Luna, though," she said, taking a seat and digging in. "I'm also glad his games keep him out of town at least a few weeks a year, so I can go on the occasional date without him stalking me and quizzing the poor wizard."

Bill set the book and notebook down next to him. "Charlie said he was rather protective of you."

She shook her head. "Bloody annoying is more like it. I'm going to have to put my foot down eventually, but I haven't dated anyone long enough to make it worth getting in a fight with one of my best friends over it."

"Not even the forty-year-old bloke?"

She nearly choked on her dessert. "I suppose Charlie told you about that, too?" He nodded. "Well, he wasn't forty, he was thirty-eight, and no, not even him. I only saw him for a month or so, as he was more interested in having a trophy girlfriend, it seemed, and that's not what I'm interested in being."

They took bites of pudding in between talking and Bill was grateful for the short silences. He felt the conversation was moving into dangerous territory. Why was he doing this? Egypt had never been this confusing. "Good, you shouldn't settle for that. Like Mum said, you need to find a nice young man."

"Well, your mum also tried to set me up with Percy once, so I think she's half barmy."

It was his turn to choke. "Percy?"

She nodded. "Indeed. As if I'd even consider it!" She shuddered a little and he grinned, recovering. "I think she thought if I'd go out with him, he'd come around more often."

"So, she was willing to sacrifice you, then?"

She smiled back at him. "Apparently. And here I thought she liked me!"

"She does, she's just getting desperate for grandchildren. The younger ones may all have girlfriends, but don't seem inclined to provide her with little Weasleys anytime soon and it seems she's nearly given up on Charlie and me. Percy's her last hope, I guess."

"It's probably wise for her to go on and give up on Charlie, but I'm sure you returning home has given her all sorts of newfound hope for you."

"Uh oh, perhaps I should go back to Egypt, then."

"Don't you dare," she said, having finished her dessert. She reached across the table and put her hand over his. He froze, but she didn't seem to notice. "It's nice having someone around to talk to. I don't just date thirty-eight-year-olds for the hell of it, you know, I just don't get on well with men my own age. They're like Ron, too obsessed with quidditch, or they're just interested in shagging."

"I hate to break it to you, but most men of any age are probably exceedingly interested in shagging." He surprised himself by how calm he sounded.

"I didn't say that was disagreeable, but I'd like some good conversation, too."

He pulled his hand back. This was getting to be too much. Gods, he needed to talk to Charlie, He'd better make it lunch instead of dinner. She suddenly stood up, putting her plate and fork in the sink.

"I'm pretty knackered," she said, quietly, looking a little guarded. "Staying up all night to read that book is catching up with me and I promised Ginny we'd meet for breakfast and shopping tomorrow."

"Hermione..."

"Yes?"

He sighed a little. "I hope you sleep better tonight," he said, Gryffindor courage failing the one-time Head Boy.

"I don't know that I will," she replied, then murmured a good night as she went back into the living room and left the flat. Bugger.

oOoOo

Charlie's mouth was hanging open by the time Bill finished his story the next day at lunch. They had found a table in the back corner of the Leaky Cauldron and Bill had looked carefully all around before dumping everything on his brother.

"You're an idiot," Charlie finally said.

"Thanks a lot. I told you I didn't really mean to do it. I don't know what possessed me to wear that into work the day after she said she liked it."

"No, not that, that was bloody brilliant. You're an idiot because you had her alone in your flat talking about shagging and you just let her leave! Does she need to give you an engraved invitation?"

Bill turned red. "Fuck off." He took a gulp of his beer.

"No, really, I don't know what's wrong with you. She's not Ron's girlfriend any more, she hardly ever was, and she certainly hasn't been for the past four years. What's stopping you? Wait, you're not actually into blokes, are you?"

He threw a chip at Charlie and glared. "No!"

"Okay, fine then! Sorry! It's just you've been living like a monk in Egypt for four years and now you've got Hermione Granger practically asking for it in your flat and you turned her down."

"She wasn't asking for anything. She's twenty-three!"

"And you're thirty-two. Really, I don't know why you're so hung up on this age thing. It's only nine years."

"It's not just the age thing," Bill said with a sigh, mindlessly picking at the few chips left on his plate. "I mean, look at me."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "I wish you weren't so stuck on that, too. The scars really aren't so bad anymore, and she clearly doesn't seem to mind them, does she?"

Bill shook his head. She really didn't seem to even notice them. She was one of the few.

"So get over it, then. Look, I'm sorry Fleur was a cow, but that's no reason to give up on ever being with someone else."

"It's complicated," Bill said, not elaborating further. Monday was the full moon and he'd already taken that day and Tuesday off work. He couldn't be around her then. "Besides, Ron would kill me. Mum, too, probably."

"So, you're scared of Ron now? Anyway, she'd hex him on the spot if he got too aggravating, she's done it befor. And Mum might surprise you. She really just wants us all married off and producing grandchildren at alarming rates."

Bill held up his hand. "We are _not _going there. Merlin, I just asked you here to talk some sense into me so I don't keep flirting with Hermione. If I'd wanted to listen to someone try to talk me into it, I'd have gone elsewhere."

"Sorry, but I think it's about the best idea you've had in years, I can't lie. I never liked Fleur, besides."

"No? Why didn't you say something?" Bill was shocked. He knew his mum and Ginny weren't overly fond of Fleur, but Charlie had never even given a hint that he wasn't happy for him. He was going to stand up with him at the wedding.

Charlie shrugged. "You didn't ask and you seemed happy, so that's what was important. I thought maybe she'd used some odd Veela magic on you or something, though. You just did whatever she wanted, and she never seemed to ask you what you wanted."

"Well, if you'd said something, you could have saved me a lot of trouble."

"You wouldn't have listened to me, just like you're not listening now, about Granger. I don't know why you have me around."

"I don't either, really," he grumbled.

It was Charlie's turn to throw a chip. "Just think about it."

oOoOo

It was all Bill could think about, the next three days he was holed up in his flat. He'd sent Hermione an owl to Gringotts on Monday morning, so she wouldn't worry and get it in her head that she should come and check on him. He said he'd come down with a cold, and was probably contagious, so he didn't want to spread it around the office, but hopefully he'd be back by mid-week. Her short reply came after lunch. It said she hoped he felt better soon, and came with a package—a just-published book on ancient languages in the Middle East, and a supply of Earl Grey. Bloody perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

He was still a little tired Wednesday morning, when he finally went back to work. He hadn't slept Monday night at all. It was possibly the worst full moon he'd yet experienced. Usually he could get _some_ sleep at least. Finally on Tuesday evening, he'd managed to go to sleep a couple of hours early, but was still a few winks behind.

He wasn't in his office five minutes when she stepped in and handed him coffee. "Are you feeling better?"

"Somewhat," he answered. Well, it wasn't a lie.

"Well, that's good. It looks like they left a lot for you to catch up on," she said, eyeing the large stack of paperwork in his inbox.

"Fantastic." His sarcasm was obvious.

"Well, let me know if you need me to take any of that. I was doing both jobs before."

"It'll be fine. Thanks."

He worked straight through the day, trying to focus on his work and block out all thoughts of Hermione. He was successful most of the day, but had just drifted to a thought about whether or not her shoes looked like were made of dragon hide, like his favorite boots, when she suddenly appeared again in his office doorway.

"I didn't know you were still here, too, until I saw your light on," she said.

He looked up and took the opportunity to stretch a little, feeling a satisfying pop in his back. He wasn't sure how long he had been bent over the desk, reading and taking notes.

"I should probably leave. What time is it?" he asked.

"Nearly seven. I've had later nights here, but I've been trying to get myself home for a reasonable dinnertime lately."

His stomach growled then, almost as if it had been able to hear and understand the word 'dinnertime,' and her lips lifted a little in a smile. He looked a little sheepish.

"I guess I really should leave now, and get something to eat."

"I have a shepherds pie waiting to go in the oven when I get home. Do you want to join me?"

He hesitated, but couldn't really think of a good reason not to accept. Besides, it sounded delicious. He realised he'd worked right through lunch. "As good as Mum's?" he asked and she smiled more at the tease.

"I'm sure not, but it won't kill us."

He pushed back from the desk and grabbed his cloak from the stand by the door. He turned off his light and closed the door behind them. They walked the few blocks to her flat in silence, feeling the chilly spring night air. He knew she usually didn't apparate home, instead enjoying the short walk, as though she needed longer than a few seconds to transition from work to home. She unlocked the door with a whispered incantation and he realised she still had stronger than usual protections on her locks. No simple _Alohomora_, even from approved people, was going to get through her door. It made him a little sad, that she was still so cautious.

She lit a fire and turned on some lights with her wand as they stepped into her living room and she shrugged out of her cloak, putting on the hooks in the wall beside the door. He did the same, then took a minute to look around, wondering what Hermione Granger's home looked like. A plush sofa sat in front of the fireplace, its garnet color reminding him a little of the Gryffindor Common Room. A table sat in front of it, and an equally comfortable-looking armchair was positioned to the left. Pictures, both muggle and magical, lined the mantle and an entire wall was made up of bookshelves, all the way to the ceiling, save a window and windowseat in the middle. He had to smile a little. It figured that Hermione's collection of books would be the only one he knew of to rival his own. It was a very cosy flat.

"I'll just go put the pie in the oven," she said. "It shouldn't take long - I've got the oven charmed to cook twice as fast. Make yourself at home."

He nodded and she disappeared through a doorway. He walked past the mantle, smiling as he saw that her photos were mostly of members of his family. There were a few others, the muggle ones, mostly featuring a smiling couple who he knew had to be her parents. They looked kind. He knew they had been two of the many muggles Voldemort or his followers had killed. She had been planning to erase their memories and send them to Australia, according to Harry, but she hadn't had time to put her plan into action. Muggleborn and the best friend of the Boy Who Lived had come with a lot of consequences.

He moved on to the bookshelves, not wanting to think too much on her parents just then, and scanned over the titles and subjects. He had to bite back a laugh as he saw they were all carefully ordered by subject, then by author. He was surprised again that she was working in Gringotts and not in a library somewhere. He pulled a few from the shelves, flipping through them before carefully putting them back where he had found them - he had an idea that Hermione would know if they got out of order. The light from the fireplace suddenly turned green and he turned as Harry stepped into the room, a little boy in his arms. Bill surmised after a moment of confusion that it must be Teddy Lupin.

"Hermione!" Harry called, then looked surprised to see Bill. "Oh, hullo Bill, I wasn't expecting you."

"She's in the kitchen. I was still at work when she left and she offered to share dinner..." he trailed off, not sure why he felt so uncomfortable having Harry find him in Hermione's flat. It was just dinner.

Harry nodded and opened his mouth to reply, but Hermione stepped into the room before he could. "What—oh, hi Teddy."

The little boy grinned and stretched his arms out to her. "Aunt Mynee!"

She laughed at his mangling of her name and took him from Harry, planting a kiss on his cheek. The little boy's hair colour went from black to brown as he was transferred. "To what do I owe this visit, Theodore?"

He just hugged her around the neck, then wiggled out of her arms. She set him down on the ground and he scampered off into another room.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

Bill looked back to see that Harry's face did look suddenly serious.

"Andromeda's in St. Mungo's," he replied, bluntly. "Ginny's away with the Harpies this week. She's making plans to come back tomorrow, but the healers said someone should probably stay with Andromeda tonight, and I didn't want to bring Teddy along..."

"Is it bad?"

Harry nodded. "She collapsed again. They don't think she'll make it much longer."

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry," Hermione said softly, hugging him tightly. He returned the hug, letting her pat him on the back.

"S'okay. We knew it was coming." He stepped back. "I was just wondering if you could watch Teddy tonight, but maybe Molly could..." His gaze flickered briefly to Bill before returning to his best friend.

"Nonsense, I'd love to have him here tonight," Hermione interrupted. "We just left work and I thought I could share my dinner with Bill. I think he skipped lunch."

She glanced at him and he had the decency to blush a little.

Harry seemed relieved. Bill wasn't sure if it was because Hermione had agreed to watch Teddy or because Hermione had explained that there was an innocent explanation to why he was in her flat. "Thanks, love," Harry said, kissing her cheek. "I might not be back tonight."

"Don't fret over it. I'll take tomorrow off if I need to."

Harry handed her a shrunken bag of what Bill assumed to be Teddy's things. "He hasn't eaten yet."

"Neither have we," she replied. "You'll let me know..."

Harry nodded, then headed for the hospital. Hermione turned toward him.

"Well, I guess I have two guests for dinner."

Bill put back the book he found was still in his hands. "I didn't know Andromeda was ill; she's not that old at all."

Hermione nodded, biting her lower lip a little. "I know, it makes it more tragic. She has a heart condition that's only gotten worse this last year. Harry and Ginny have been keeping him more and more lately-"

Teddy ran back in the room then, carrying a book in his hands. "Will you read me a story?" he asked Hermione.

"In a little while, Teddy-o. Now, we need to have some dinner. Aren't you hungry?" He nodded and she took the book from him, putting it on the sofa, then took his hand. "Do you want some shepherds pie, darling?"

He nodded. "But no peas!"

"Sorry, you know you have to eat at least ten of them. We'll count them out," Hermione answered and Bill had to laugh a little. He'd never liked peas much himself as a kid.

Teddy looked towards him at the sound of his laugh and Hermione seemed to realise that he wouldn't know who Bill was.

"This is your Uncle Bill, Teddy," she said. "He's Aunt Ginny's brother."

"Like Uncle Ron?"

"And Fred and George and Charlie. And Percy," she added, almost as an afterthought. Bill figured the child really didn't know Percy that well either. "He's been living in Egypt, do you remember what Grandma Molly told you about that?"

Teddy nodded and they both laughed as his hair turned orange. "Hi Uncle Bill!"

Bill suddenly felt a bit odd, never having thought of himself as someone's uncle before. He figured he'd best get used to it. It was likely he'd have a lot of nieces and nephews eventually, given the number of siblings he had.

"Hi Teddy," he replied. "You know, I used not to like peas either, but I really like them now."

Teddy made a face and Hermione exchanged an amused glance with Bill over the four-year-old's head. "Come on, only ten, I promise," she said and they all walked to the kitchen.

Bill took a seat as Hermione sat Teddy in a chair that was already outfitted with a booster seat and levitated the shepherds pie to the center of the table. She had already set the table for two, but found a smaller plate and fork in a cabinet, putting them in front of Teddy. Bill had to assume she watched the child on a regular basis, since he'd obviously found the book somewhere in Hermione's flat, he had his own dinnerware in her cupboard, and his own seat in one of her chairs.

Hermione poured Teddy some milk and then poured some red wine into her own glass. "Wine?" she asked him.

Bill nodded and she poured him some as well, then they all sat down to eat. Dinner was fairly quiet, with the exception of pea counting and Teddy's continued protests against the vegetable. Hermione had been too modest, Bill decided. Her pie might actually be better than his mum's, not that he would ever say so in front of Molly.

Hermione had only gotten Teddy to eat six peas by the time she finished her own dinner, so Bill took over, making sure to talk about how much he liked them. Teddy seemed swayed enough to actually eat a total of twelve. Hermione winked at Bill when Teddy wasn't looking and he was rather pleased with himself. He hadn't really been around children since his siblings were little.

"Story now?" Teddy asked, sliding down out of his seat.

"I'll clean up," Bill offered, quickly.

"You can leave it. I can do it later," she said as Teddy took her hand to drag her back to the living room, where she had left his book.

"No, it's only fair, since you fed me," he replied. "Go read."

"Well, thank you," she said, letting Teddy pull her from the kitchen.

Bill put the leftovers back in the refrigerator and took his time, deciding to wash the dishes the muggle way. He needed the time to think. He had seen Teddy as an infant, but now, to see him walking around, talking, avoiding peas, and acting like any other normal kid—minus the changing hair colours—it left Bill with more questions than answers.

It was about twenty minutes before he entered the living room, having refilled his and Hermione's wine glasses. She sat on the sofa with Teddy on her lap, in his pyjamas - little snitches flying around on the navy blue fabric - his eyelids drooping as she read quietly to him. Bill set her wineglass down on the coffee table before taking a seat next to her, sipping his wine and listening to her read muggle fairy tales to the little boy. He grinned a little, wondering what muggles would think, to know that half of the things in so-called fairy tales weren't imaginary after all. He rested his head back against the sofa, closing his eyes and relaxing. The lights in the room were dim, to give Teddy more of a chance to fall asleep, and Hermione's voice was low and soothing. He felt like he could easily go to sleep himself, warm from the fire and comfortably full of pie and wine.

He wasn't sure how long he listened to her read, but opened his eyes when she stopped. He found her watching him and he raised his head back up.

"Did I put you to sleep, too?" she asked in a whisper. He shook his head. Not to say he hadn't been close.

She handed the book to him and he put it on the coffee table for her, seeing she was pinned to the sofa by a sleeping Teddy.

"I hadn't thought about how big he'd be now," Bill said, also keeping his voice down. "I haven't seen him since he was a baby."

She smiled, brushing her hand over Teddy's hair, which was now a sandy blonde. Bill assumed that was his natural colour. "I keep him often," she said. "He's practically lived with Harry and Ginny the last few months, but they need to get out sometimes, or they have to work...Andromeda still wanted to keep him, insisting she'd get better, but we knew it wouldn't be long. He'll go to Harry and Ginny now, since Harry's his godfather."

"You're his godmother, right?"

She nodded. "But Ginny is, too, in a way. Remus and Tonks didn't know her as well then. I'll always watch him whenever they need me to, but I know how attached Harry is to him. I know Harry wants to make sure Remus's child has the childhood that he didn't have himself."

"Being an Auror can be dangerous, even now."

"I don't think it will be a week before Harry resigns."

Bill looked shocked and she smiled a little, as though she had expected it.

"Well, he's got loads of money," she added, as explanation. "He's simply wanted something to do. Really, Harry's just dying to be a house husband." She grinned a little and Bill raised his eyebrows.

"Well. I wouldn't have expected that."

"Before Andromeda got so ill, I thought he'd wait until he and Ginny had their own kids, but now, I know he won't want to leave Teddy with someone else every day, even if that someone else is your mother."

"So, Teddy can change his appearance?" Bill asked, changing the subject, and Hermione nodded.

"We'll not know for a while if he'll have the same level of ability that Tonks had, but he can shift his hair colour easily and sometimes his eye colour, too. When he's at the Burrow, his hair is always red, as you saw earlier, when he realised you were a Weasley. When he's with me, it's usually brown and when he's with Harry, it's nearly always black."

"What about...Remus's...does he have any—" Bill could have kicked himself for stuttering so much. He was dying to know, but just couldn't say it out loud.

She looked at him for a minute, eyebrows knitted together a little. "No," she answered. "He doesn't have any signs of lycanthropy. It's extremely rare for that to be passed on genetically. Surely you know that."

Bill just nodded, taking a rather large gulp of wine. He hadn't known that.

"Bill—"

But Teddy stirred then, yawning and snuggling more against Hermione. She gave Bill a worried look, then managed to push herself up, Teddy in her arms.

"I'll put him to bed. I'll be back in a minute. Will you stay?"

He nodded and she slipped from the room. He couldn't believe he'd brought it up. He could have looked it up himself later. He didn't know why he hadn't before. Yes, he did know; he had been afraid of the answer.

She was back in just moments, closing the bedroom door softly behind her and returning to her seat on the sofa.

"You're good with him," he said, quickly, hoping to change the subject before she could ask any questions.

"You are, too," she answered. "I don't know that anyone else has ever got him to eat more than ten peas."

He smiled, hoping it didn't look as forced as it felt.

"Do you want children of your own?" she asked.

Damn, she was blunt. He drained his wine glass, wishing he had brought the bottle into the living room with him. "I did."

She took the glass from him, setting it down with hers on the table. "Bill, why had you not looked it up? You could have easily found out that there have only been two known cases in history of it being passed down, and that was from full werewolves, like Remus."

"I just hadn't thought of it."

"Bollocks."

"Fine, I didn't want to know if..."

"How long have you worried about it?"

"I hadn't thought about it in a long time. It hasn't mattered much, since...well, since she left."

She sighed. "It won't be a problem. You won't pass on anything to your children other than red hair and freckles."

He nodded, a little choked up, remembering some of Fleur's words to him as she had left, making it clear she wanted to have 'normal' children someday, not ones she'd have to fret over once a month as they suddenly grew appetites for rare steaks. But he didn't see that it mattered much anyway, now.

"Was that," she paused, as though choosing her words carefully. "Was that why Fleur left?"

He was quiet for a long time, sifting through all the things his fiancée had said as she had left him. "One of many reasons," he finally said.

She shifted closer to him and he tensed. She paused and he knew she was considering something. Blood began pounding in his ears and he blamed the heat on his face and neck on the wine. He had to stop this.

"Hermione...don't..." His protest sounded weak, even to him.

She sighed but instead of moving away, she reached out and covered his hand on the sofa with her own. "Why do you push me away?"

He shook his head, staring straight ahead into the fire, not daring to look at her. Godric, he'd really gotten himself in it now. He couldn't deny it anymore, how much he was attracted to her and now he was stuck beside her on the sofa. "You just shouldn't waste your time with me. You should take Mum's advice and find someone nice, your own age, who's not—"

"Not what?"

"Who's not damaged. Who didn't scare off his fiancée!" He answered in a rush, closing his eyes in embarrassment.

His eyes flew open again as he felt her fingers, running lightly over his scars. He finally looked to her, expecting the pity he usually saw, but her gaze was calm and clear. Firelight danced over her features, the light from the lamp behind her making her hair glow around the edges. He started to pull away, but she shook her head just slightly and he obeyed.

"Fleur was a stupid, vain girl," she said quietly. "I hate that she can still make you feel this way, all these years later."

"They look as good as they're ever going to. They're not going to fade more, or smooth out—"

"I know that," she interrupted. "Hasn't anyone told you women find scars rather sexy?" She grinned a little, her voice light, as if to try and remove some of the tension from the room.

He gave a harsh, bitter laugh. "Sure, like Charlie's from taming dragons, maybe. Not ones courtesy of a werewolf across half my face."

"Well, I would have to disagree, at least on my own behalf."

"Hermione—"

"I'm finding it difficult to kiss you when you keep talking."

Her mouth was on his before he could say another word. Her hand wound around the back of his neck and he found himself caught up in the heat of her lips before he could stop himself. He kissed her back, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, nearly into his lap. He hardly remembered what it felt like to kiss a woman-but then again, had kissing Fleur ever felt like this? She had always been somewhat detached, somewhat cool. Hermione was soft and warm in his arms, and as her tongue touched his, his heart began to pound, rushing heat throughout his body. He ran his hands over her back and through her hair, momentarily getting tangled up. Oh gods, he had wanted this! He had tried to push it away and ignore it, but every time he saw her at work, it just came flooding back. He wanted her so badly and it was two days past the full moon. That was the thought, though, that suddenly broke through his desire-addled brain.

He put his hands to her upper arms and gently pushed her back. She had responded to him in a way Fleur never had. But he could still remember the way Fleur had flinched away from him, the sound of the lock turning on their bedroom door as she forced him out into the living room. For Fleur to be scared of him had broken his heart, but for Hermione to be scared of him would absolutely kill him. She stared at him, a half smile on her lips that were reddened from snogging.

"What—"

"I should go. Harry could come back, with news about Andromeda..." _And he wouldn't want to find us here, like this_, he finished in his head.

She shook her head a little, realising he was pulling away from her again. "So what if he does? Bill, don't go."

He stood up, stepping away from the sofa, feeling that if only he could put some space between them again, the feelings might go away. "I have to. You can't see—you need someone normal, Hermione."

"I think I know my own mind!"

He grabbed his cloak off the hook and took out his wand. "I'm sorry," he croaked, then stepped into the hall to apparate away, the hurt look in her eyes the last thing he saw.


	5. Chapter 5

She didn't come into work the next morning. Was it because she still had Teddy? Or because she couldn't face him? He couldn't focus on translations or research. He hadn't slept at all, and was drinking coffee like water all day long, trying to forget the feel of her lips on his, the smell of her perfume, how she'd felt in his arms. It was a miserable day.

At three, Simon appeared in his doorway. "Your brother's here to see you."

Bill looked up, rubbing a hand over his tired eyes. "I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific."

Simon grinned, oblivious to the fact that Bill looked dead on his feet. "The red-haired one," he joked. Then, "Ron."

Bill's stomach dropped. What if Hermione had told him... "You can send him back."

Simon disappeared and Bill took several deep breaths. Since when was he scared of his baby brother? He tried to look busy at work as he heard Ron's footsteps approach, not looking up as he entered.

"Mum asked me to come get you, she didn't want to just send an owl."

He looked up, then, glad but a little wary that Ron wasn't yet trying to hex him or punch him in the nose. "Mum?"

Ron nodded, looking rather grave. "Andromeda Tonks died this morning. Her funeral's going to be tomorrow and everyone is starting to gather at the Burrow. Mum just sort of wanted us all there."

He didn't know. Bill let out a breath as he realised Hermione hadn't told Ron a thing. Then sadness washed over him at the thought of Teddy's lost grandmother. He wasn't even old enough to really understand where she had gone. Bill nodded, closed up his notebook, and stood, finding his cloak and following Ron out of the bank.

They apparated to the Burrow and he entered the living room to see Ginny, on leave from the Harpies for the time being, sitting beside Harry on the sofa, rubbing his back consolingly. His head was in his hands. He looked up when they entered, his eyes red, but dry.

"Sorry, Harry," Bill said and Harry nodded.

"At least she gets to be with Ted and Tonks again," he said. "I just don't know how to explain it to Teddy."

"Hermione and I will help," Ginny said, entwining her fingers with his. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

"She said she was waiting for him to wake up from his nap, then she'll be round with him," Ron said, and Bill guessed he'd been the one to deliver the news to Hermione as well. At least he knew why she hadn't been at work, though that didn't mean things wouldn't be awkward when she arrived at the Burrow.

"Oh, there you boys are. Bill, could you go find Charlie? I've sent an owl, but I can't reach him at the Leaky Cauldron," his mum said, as she entered the living room.

"I'm here." Charlie entered then, giving his condolences to Harry as well.

"Well, it's about time, where have you been?"

Charlie looked a little sheepish and Bill shook his head. He had a pretty good idea of what had been keeping Charlie from receiving the owl. The same reason he stayed at the Leaky Cauldron when he visited, instead of in his childhood home. They exchanged looks over their mother's head.

"Sorry, Mum, I was taking a nap."

"Well, never mind, would you and Bill go change the sheets on the beds on the second floor? I'd really like it if everyone could stay here tonight. I'd like to see you all in one place."

Bill grabbed Charlie by the arm and practically hauled him up the stairs. He didn't know why he wanted to discuss this with his brother yet again, given the outcome last time, but he needed to talk to someone. He certainly wasn't going to tell Harry or Ron he'd spent several minutes the previous night snogging Hermione on her sofa and then the next half hour in a cold shower. He grabbed sheets from the hall closet and then closed the first bedroom door behind them, hitting it with a silencing spell and dropping the folded sheets on the bed.

"I need to talk to you."

"I sussed that out," Charlie said, with a glare, rubbing his arm a little. He turned his wand on the sheets and the bed began to make itself. "So what is it? Granger again?"

"She kissed me."

Charlie's eyes widened. "When?"

"Last night. She invited me over for dinner and then Harry came over with Teddy and after he went to bed, she asked me why I was pushing her away and then she up and snogged me!" Bill said in a rush.

"Well, good for her! Tell me you didn't run away."

"Not right then..."

"Oh, gods, mate, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Charlie groaned.

Bill ran his hand through his hair, aggravated at the entire situation. "I don't know! I just—look, I had to take Monday and Tuesday off work. Monday was the full moon and I'm just not the best person to be around on that day."

Charlie stared at him. "Why not? What happens?"

"It's nothing, really, I suppose. It's not like Lupin or anything. I don't change at all. I tend to crave a rare steak, I don't sleep well that night, and I'm temperamental. I need the day after to get some sleep."

"Temperamental, meaning you could use a thorough shagging?"

Bill nodded, turning a little red.

"You know, I don't think she'd be completely opposed to the idea," Charlie said, with a grin. "It's always the quiet ones, you know."

"Don't be smart."

"Well, look, you have another month before it comes around again. Just stop pushing her away for a little bit, see what happens."

Bill sat down on the freshly made bed, his head in his hands. "I shouldn't have come home."

"That's ridiculous," Charlie insisted, taking a seat beside him, and turning serious. "You weren't happy being all alone in Egypt. You hardly had friends to introduce me to when I came to visit, much less a bird. I'd have tried to find you a date, but I don't know the kind of girls you'd like. You had your fun in Hogwarts and a few years after that, but you're not like me. Merlin help me, I don't understand why, but I know you'd prefer to wake up with the same person every morning and have a house in the country you could fill up with red-haired sprogs. Probably a fucking cat and dog, too. And if that's what you want, then that's what I want for you."

Bill didn't say anything. He couldn't. He just thought about the cottage he'd looked at on the coast of Cornwall, when he'd been engaged to Fleur. He had planned to buy it after the war and surprise her with the deed at their wedding. But there had been no wedding, and he'd never contacted the estate agent again. He didn't know why he was surprised that Charlie knew him so well. They had always been close, being the oldest, and had many things in common, but Charlie was right, they were quite different when it came to adult relationships. Godric, he was turning into his mum, all these thoughts of home and family. It was too painful to think about that cottage any longer, or linger on the images Charlie had just created in his head. Things were different now; he was different now.

"At least think about it. She'll be around today and tomorrow, too, and you don't want things to be awkward."

Bill just nodded and Charlie sighed.

"I'll go make the other beds. Why don't you just hide in here for a while?"

Bill only nodded once more and Charlie slipped out of the room and canceled the silencing spell, leaving his older brother alone with his racing thoughts. He'd only been home two weeks; how had he gotten into this mess so quickly? No, mess was the wrong word. He wasn't sure what to call it. Conundrum? He remembered the Hermione from years ago, a bossy little bookworm who both annoyed and beguiled his youngest brother, usually in equal parts. He had had some good conversations with a teenage Hermione and had admittedly wondered what she saw in Ron and why she put up with his temper and his put downs as much as she did. But back then she had just been an amusement to him, as brilliant as someone much older than she was. They got along smoothly and she seemed to appreciate that at least one Weasley liked intellectual conversation. When the trio had disappeared one night, Ginny only knew that Dumbledore had left them with something to do. He wasn't as worried as he probably should have been, mostly because he figured if Hermione was with Harry and Ron, the latter two would be fine.

When they had suddenly appeared on the lawn in front of Aunt Muriel's house, dirty and thin and, in Hermione's case, bloody, he'd been as concerned as the rest of his family; no more, no less. Harry and Hermione may as well have had red hair and freckles, too, the way his mother had adopted them in. The trio's stubbornness in refusing to tell them what had happened had irked him to no end and the trained curse-breaker spent the night awake, next to Fleur and down the hall from the rest of his family, his mind churning. Fleur had dropped right off to sleep, not seeming to see _Mudblood_ etched into Hermione's arm when she closed her eyes, like he did. He recognized the after effects of the Cruciatus curse, too. He knew they'd been among Death Eaters, and had a fairly good idea of exactly which ones, but had no idea why. It wasn't until after the Battle of Hogwarts that he was finally able to put all the pieces together. He'd heard about Horcruxes, in all his curse breaking research, but only in theory, never in practice. He had a lot of nights in the infirmary, like that night at Aunt Muriel's, where he lay awake, this time trying to figure it all out through a haze of pain and fevers left as Greyback's parting gift to go with his new facial decorations. Fleur wasn't with him then, though. She'd too easily agreed when Molly suggested she go home with them, or to the flat Bill had rented before they'd had to run to Aunt Muriel's, and get some rest. Every night. In hindsight, he should have seen it coming.

He only raised his head when he heard Teddy's giggles echo from downstairs. Memories of four years ago scattered like leaves and he returned to the present and the twins' former room that still smelled faintly of gunpowder. The day was gray, fitting the occasion that had them all gathered at Molly's request, and fitting his mood. He could hardly reconcile past Hermione with present Hermione. She seemed like a different person, in a different time. He wondered but what he must be the same, to her.

Teddy's giggling continued and he knew Hermione must have also arrived. He'd have to talk to her. He still hadn't worked out what he wanted to say, but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. He headed downstairs like he was headed for the gallows and found them all in the living room, Teddy not noticing that everyone's smiles were rather wan as they watched him roll around on the floor with Fred and George. Forever children, those two were. Hermione looked surprised to see him when he came in, but gave him a tentative smile. He returned it and nodded his head slightly in the direction of the kitchen, then stepped back out.

He'd put a kettle on the hob for tea when she came in and he leaned against the counter while she stood beside the table. "I'm sorry I...left," he finally said, keeping his voice low, knowing no conversation in the Burrow could be safely assumed secretive.

"I wish you hadn't."

"I needed to, to clear my head."

She bit her lip and nodded, staring down at the table as she drew her finger aimlessly over it. "I'm sorry if I misread—"

"No," he interjected, quickly, and she looked back up at him. "You didn't, I—could we talk outside?"

"I need to help Harry and Ginny, with Teddy, but then, yes, we can talk."

"Maybe tomorrow would be better..."

"I'll find you when we're through," she said, not letting him get away that easily.

He swallowed hard, but nodded, and she gave him one last look before disappearing. He heard her break up the play in the living room and then heard her take Teddy upstairs with Harry and Ginny. His mum came in the kitchen just moments after Hermione had left and gave him an odd look. He rearranged the expression on his face and turned around to the kettle.

"Cuppa, Mum?"

"Yes, thank you, dear. You and Hermione aren't having a disagreement are you? She looked rather tense when she left here."

He shook his head, pulling out two cups from the cupboard and dropping in tea before pouring over the water. "No, just work rubbish."

"Well, that's good," she said, taking the warm cup he handed her. "You two seem to get on well. I don't fancy hearing her row with another of my sons now that we're mostly finished listening to her and Ron."

"No, it's fine. We do get on well." _So well, in fact, Mum, that we snogged on her sofa last night until I acted like a prat and ran away._

Molly patted his arm and gave him a smile. "That's nice. I'm so happy to have you back home."

He gave her a squeeze around the shoulders and bent down to kiss her cheek. "I'm glad to be home."

oOoOo

He was sitting on a bench along the garden wall when she found him a while later, sipping at his now cold tea. He'd chosen a spot out of sight of the Burrow windows on purpose, hoping to hide from her a little longer, while he thought of what he could possibly say. It hadn't worked, obviously. He moved over, making a place for her beside him on the bench, only then noticing how tight her expression was and that there were tears in her eyes, threatening to spill out at any moment.

"Is Teddy—"

She nodded. "He doesn't truly understand. He thinks she'll be back, like she's gone on holiday or something. I don't know that anything we said helped."

He put his arm around her shoulders as she started to cry and pulled her close as she sobbed into his shirt. He set down his tea to wrap both arms around her and murmur comforting words into her hair.

"I'm sorry," she said, pulling away several minutes later and taking a shaky breath, wiping tears away with her sleeve.

"You don't need to apologise. Anyway, I think that's my line."

She smiled a little and he mentally patted himself on the back.

"I just thought we were done with this, all the deaths and funerals and crying and—I know we're never really done with it, it's only that he's already lost his mother and father and now he's lost his last living relative...aren't there enough orphans?"

"He's got Harry and you and probably far too many Weasleys. He'll be happy and safe and loved."

She nodded, smiling at little as she sniffled back the last of her tears. "I thought I'd prepared myself for it, these last few months, when we knew she wouldn't get well, but I suppose it's different when it actually happens."

He returned her sad smile and couldn't help reaching out a hand to tuck a wayward curl that escaped her plait behind her ear. He might be going mad, but even with red eyes and nose, he thought she was lovely. He thought on Charlie's advice. Could he stop overthinking everything and just see what happened? Perhaps he did focus too much on the physical reminders of Greyback he was forced to bear—saying she simply didn't mind them might be an understatement, given the events of the previous night. As for the rest...how he'd suddenly come to a place where he was snogging his youngest brother's best friend less than a month after returning home for the first time in four years...well, he'd still need to work through that.

"I know this is a strange time to ask this," he said, hardly realising the words were coming from his mouth, "but in a while, would you like to go out for dinner or dancing or something?"

Gods, he sounded like a nervous fifth-year asking a girl to Hogsmeade. He watched her carefully as she looked at him in surprise, then slowly smiled. "I would, but I'm not really one for dancing. I somehow can't see you enjoying it, either."

He didn't. Rather hated it, really. But Fleur had always wanted to go, and he had acquiesced. He was pathetically out of practice with this.

"I think it's bloody awful," he finally admitted, and she laughed. He found himself laughing with her.

"What about Sunday afternoon, before we need to be back here for dinner? We both need to stop by the bank Sunday morning and catch up on work a bit, but then we should be free until dinner. What's something you _do _like to do?"

"I've been wanting to see the Egyptian exhibits at the British Museum," he said. It sounded like something she might like, as well. He felt a little less pathetic as he saw her eyes light up.

"I'd love that! I haven't been there in years and years. You can go muggle for the afternoon?"

"I like to occasionally."

"Fantastic. I'm looking forward to it."

"Same here." Oh, wait until Charlie heard about this!

She glanced back in the direction of the Burrow, her smile fading a little. "I'd rather not deal with Ron just yet..."

"There's quite a lot going on right now," he said, squeezing her hand. The thought of Ron knowing anything just yet made his stomach twist uncomfortably. Him even having a conversation with Hermione at the dinner table had made his youngest brother suspicious. Harry had seemed relieved to know their dinner the previous night didn't have any romantic intentions—at least not at that time. And his mum had been trying to set her up with Percy and various other nice young men. He didn't want to know what she'd think of her thirty-two year old son taking Hermione on a date. A date. Merlin, a date!

She nodded. "No need to add to it."

"No."

Her glance back toward the house had apparently assured her that no one could see them because she suddenly moved a bit closer on the bench. He froze a moment and she paused.

"Do you mind?"

He shook his head once, then decided he shouldn't let her make the first move yet again—he used to be much more confident than that. He lowered his head quickly and caught her lips with his. She made a happy noise in the back of her throat and kissed him back, one hand against his chest, the other on the bench, pushing herself up into him.

He cradled her face in one hand, and pulled gently back before he lost himself. Her eyes searched his, and he wondered what she was looking for. He brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"You shouldn't disappear for too long, yeah?" he finally whispered and she nodded slightly. "I'll stay here a while."

She nodded again, then moved her hand to cover the one of his on her cheek, turning her head slightly to press a soft kiss to his palm, before standing and heading for the Burrow. She didn't look back. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and leaned back against the wall, left alone again with his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a crowd at Andromeda's funeral and Bill didn't know half of them. He thought perhaps many of them had been her classmates or friends of her late husband. He recognised some former Order members and Hogwarts staff, and there was his family, of course, and Hermione. She was sitting in the row of chairs in front of him, a little to the right, between Harry and Angelina. Harry was sitting rather stoically, his arm around Ginny, who was dabbing at her tears with a handkerchief. Harry's other hand was holding tight to Hermione's, the tension in it reflected in his entire posture. Ron and Luna had offered to stay at the Burrow with Teddy, as Harry and Molly had determined the little boy probably shouldn't attend the funeral; he wasn't old enough to fully understand, and it would only upset him. He had seemed to finally realise something was wrong, and had had difficulty going to sleep the night before. Bill sat next to Charlie, his parents on his brother's other side.

Bill watched the back of Hermione's head carefully, the cascade of brown curls not giving him a hint of the expression that might be on her face. He had wanted to sit beside her, offer her comfort, but knew it was best if he didn't. To anyone but Charlie, it would certainly seem odd. He saw her free hand rise to her face, and realised she was wiping tears on the end of her sleeve. He fumbled in his pocket for a handkerchief and then tapped her arm gently. She turned a bit, giving him a watery half-smile as she took the offered cloth. He only nodded and their fingers brushed as it was transferred. Then she turned back around.

Charlie gave him a sideways look. He hadn't yet told him about his conversation in the garden with Hermione or their plans for the next day. Bill just shook his head slightly, returning his attention to the funeral and Charlie seemed satisfied he would get a story later.

Later was after the burial, when they had all returned to the Burrow and Molly had pulled most of the family into the kitchen to help her with dinner. Bill hoped she wasn't so distracted as to leave Fred or George near the food. He was in the living room, telling his father about his latest project at Gringotts, and Charlie was vaguely listening while flipping through a magical creatures quarterly, when Molly called for her husband. There had been a great deal of noise coming from the kitchen for the past twenty minutes, and it was difficult to tell what might have happened, twin-related or otherwise.

"Oh, I hope the twins haven't done something to the roast," Arthur said with a sigh. "I agree we all need a little cheering up, but I don't know that I have the energy for it."

He and Bill exchanged a knowing smile and Arthur left the room. Charlie dropped his magazine and looked expectantly at his older brother. "So?" he whispered, aware the kitchen was open to the living room and only a few steps away.

"So, we're going to go to the British Museum in London tomorrow afternoon. But no one's to know for now, neither of us want to deal with Ron or Mum or anyone else."

"A museum? That's your idea of a first date? You've lost your touch, mate."

"I suggested dinner, but then she asked what I'd like to do and that was the first thing that came to mind," he said, in his defense. "Besides, this is Hermione we're talking about."

Charlie shrugged. "That's true. Not your typical bird. Maybe that's what I've been doing wrong," he teased and Bill rolled his eyes.

"Sod off."

"Bet you're not even going to try for a first date shag, are you?"

"No, that would be a classic from your repertoire."

"You're getting dull in your old age."

Bill had time for a rude gesture before they were called to dinner. A dinner in which no one's hair turned blue and nothing exploded.

oOoOo

Bill had as much difficulty sleeping through Charlie's snoring that night as he had the previous night. He was also again all too aware that Hermione was asleep under the same roof, a floor above him in Percy's old room. He was glad he was headed back to his own flat tomorrow; maybe he could get a decent night's sleep.

It was early when he awoke to birds singing from the orchard, the sound floating through the open window. The sun was barely over the horizon, but he knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. He rolled over to see Charlie sprawled across the other bed. The birds had woken him, too, but he only mumbled a few curses and buried his head under his pillow. Bill laughed at him and Charlie threw a second pillow at him.

"Shut it," he grumbled, his voice muffled. "Go primp yourself for your date and leave me alone."

Bill swung his legs over the side of his bed and pulled on his trousers, then his shirt. "Don't worry, you'll be able to go back to the Leaky today, in time for your own date with Amy tonight."

"Amelia," Charlie corrected, then paused. "I think."

Bill threw Charlie's pillow back at him. "You're such a slag."

"Seriously, shut the fuck up. I want to go back to sleep."

Bill laughed at him again and wandered first to the shower, then down to the kitchen with bare feet, combing through his wet hair with his fingers. His mother was already awake, and had started breakfast. It never failed. "Morning, Mum."

"Good morning, love," she said and he gave her a kiss on the cheek before reaching over her head for the cupboard where he knew she kept coffee for Hermione, and now him, too.

She made a face as he spooned grounds into the machine that Hermione had charmed and left here, like the one in her office. "I don't know how you and Hermione can stand to drink that sludge," she said.

He shrugged as he waited for the coffee to brew and stole a triangle of toast off the plate beside the stove. Molly brandished her wand at him, but he only grinned. "Tea's fine for the afternoon, but it's not enough to wake me properly in the morning."

An owl flew in the window then, dropping the Daily Prophet on the table, along with a few pieces of mail. Bill found the treats in another cupboard and fed the owl one before sending it on its way. He poured a cup of coffee, then settled himself at the table with the paper, skimming the smell of sausage and eggs and potatoes wafted through the air with the scent of his coffee and he found himself eager to get to work, get things done, and head to Muggle London with Hermione. He jiggled his leg unconsciously under the table.

"Grandma Molly!"

Teddy jumped off the second to last step in his footed pyjamas and ran into the kitchen, hugging Molly around the knees, his hair a vibrant orange. "Good morning, Teddy dear. Do you want some breakfast?"

But Teddy was already climbing up into the chair beside Bill. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to Bill's coffee.

"Coffee. It's for grown ups," Bill replied, "but you can try it, if you want."

He blew across it, to cool it, then helped Teddy take a tiny sip. The little boy's nose wrinkled. "Yuck!"

Bill and Molly both laughed. "That's right, Teddy, you tell him," Molly said with a smile. She poured Teddy a glass of milk and Teddy happily drank it, pretending to read the paper as he stood in his chair and leaned on Bill's shoulder. Bill tried not to grin as he continued to read and sip on his coffee. Actually, knowing that Hermione was the boy's godmother, he wouldn't be surprised if he could read a bit of it.

"Teddy, Aunt Ginny's looking for you. You were supposed to change into your clothes before you came downstairs."

Hermione stood in the doorway, as though she had known he had just been thinking of her. Teddy slid out of his chair and ran to her, taking her hand to pull her back upstairs with him. "You come too?"

"Sure, Ted." She turned back to Bill. "Don't finish off the coffee before I've had any, Weasley," she teased.

"No promises, Granger," Bill replied and winked at her from behind his mother's back. Hermione only shook her head, smiled, and followed Teddy up the stairs.

As he tried to turn back to his newspaper, he was aware that Molly had turned away from the cooktop and was watching him with an amused expression. He raised an eyebrow at her, a little cautious. She hadn't see the wink, had she?

"You're quite good with Teddy, Bill."

He sighed inwardly, already knowing where this was headed. "Hm, yes, well, he's a rather agreeable kid." He turned back to the paper and tried to feign great interest in a story on the fourth page.

"You were always quite good with your younger brothers and Ginny, too."

He nodded, sipping at his coffee and keeping his eyes on the print in front of him. "Can't say they were always agreeable."

She ignored the jab at her other children. "You know, you're not getting any younger and I think you'd make an excellent father."

He sighed audibly then, turning to give her an eye roll. "I knew that's where this conversation was going. Could we not do this now, Mum?"

Molly gave a sigh to match his and looked at him a little sadly. "I had hoped maybe you had found someone in Egypt, hoped you had been able to move on. I just want you to be happy."

Bill stood to refill his coffee cup and gave his mother a kiss on the top of her head. "I know, Mum, I know. Things are just...different now. I am happy, though, being back home and seeing everyone again. I'm sorry I stayed away so long."

She patted his cheek and gave him another sad look. "I'm only glad you finally came home. You will move on, Bill, I promise. You'll find a sweet woman who will see what a kind, brilliant man you are and who won't believe Fleur ever let you go."

He couldn't stop an image of Hermione from popping into his head. He pushed it away, quickly. He was quite certain that wasn't who his mother had in mind. "Hope so, Mum," he said simply, and she gave his arm a squeeze as he returned to his seat. It wasn't until later that he realised hearing his ex-fiancee's name hadn't given him the kick in the gut it usually did.

oOoOo

Bill and Hermione strolled away from the museum, heading in the vague direction of the Apparition point, but didn't seem in any hurry to get there.

"When I saw the mummy identified as Cleopatra, I thought for a moment that it was _the _Cleopatra, before I realised it couldn't be," she said, laughing at her brief mistake. "Of course, there were many queens named Cleopatra, including one famous one. People were certain to start a trend of naming their daughters Cleopatra. I'm sure this girl was one of many running around ancient Egypt."

"She was." He grinned and took her hand again, as he had several times during their three hours in the museum. She had never made an acknowledgement of the gesture but she had never made any moves to pull away, either. Her palm was warm as she entwined her fingers with his. "I've heard there's a new trend now, of naming babies Harry and Ronald and Hermione."

She grimaced. "Poor little girls," she said. It was well known that it had become a rather popular name in wizarding Britain in the last four years. "They'll curse their parents for it later. Perhaps just as much as all the little Harriets."

She giggled as he snorted a laugh. "I think it's a lovely name."

"Harriet?" she teased.

"No, Hermione," he said, giving her a nudge with their clasped hands.

"You might be biased."

"Perhaps."

"I hope Teddy is doing better today," she said, changing the subject. "He seemed well this morning, reading the paper with you."

"He's an agreeable kid," he said, echoing what he had said to his mother earlier.

"He is. And he adores Harry and Ginny. He helped pick out the colours for his room when they finished their house in Godric's Hollow last year and is as happy there as his room at Andromeda's house. I know he'll be fine, I just wish he didn't have to experience this loss, just yet."

He squeezed her hand. "I wish we could all be done with it for a long time. Coffee before dinner?" He paused near a coffeeshop and she nodded.

"I never turn down coffee."

He insisted she let him pay for their coffees and they then took them down the street to a nearby park, finding an empty park bench under the shade of a broad sat next to each other, but the park was quiet, the bustle of London's streets dimmed behind trees, and an awkward tension stole over them. The short space between them suddenly seemed like a wide gulf.

"I'm glad you asked me here today," she said after a long silence.

He took a sip of his drink before replying. "I have to say, I'm not sure why you wanted to come. Why...any of this...me..." He couldn't form his thoughts into words.

She looked out across the park, steadfastly not looking at him. "I know it must seem odd to you, me being only your brother's little bossy friend from Hogwarts."

"You're more than that," he said, quickly. "I'm having trouble, really, realising you're the same as the Hermione I last saw four years ago. I never thought of you only as Ron's little bossy friend, though. We had good talks, back then, and I thought you were brilliant. You _are _brilliant. I just didn't think...more than that."

"Of course not. I didn't, either, four years ago. I did rather fancy you for a time," she admitted and he saw a high blush stain her cheeks. She looked over to him, almost shyly and he made an effort to throw her an easy smile. "I was probably about fifteen." She shook her head a little. "Quite embarrassing to admit that now. Before I inflate your ego too much, I should tell you I also had a crush on Charlie for a bit, too, but Merlin help me if he ever finds that out! But you were kind and smart and didn't seem to think it odd that I was brainy, like Ron did, and you were easy to talk to."

"And I was quite handsome then, don't forget that," he teased, but his tone was somewhat flat. She bit her lower lip a little as she looked at him.

"You still are. And when I first saw you in Gringotts, I was just so pleased you had finally come home, because I knew how much it meant to your family, and they've really become my family, too. Then, falling back into such easy conversations, and spending time with you at work, I...I began to be pleased you were home for rather selfish reasons, too. I wasn't sure you would see things at all the same way, but...you have...I think."

He took a deep breath and took her hand. "I have. I'm so terribly out of practice with this, you must think I'm mental. I...it's been a long time," he finished, lamely.

"Have you been on a date at all since Fleur?"

He shook his head, turning a little red. "Pathetic, right?"

"No, I just don't think I realised before exactly how hurt you were. I'm sorry."

"Charlie thinks she used some wonky Veela magic on me," he said, trying to sound a little lighter. "Maybe he's right. I knew Mum and Ginny didn't care much for her, but now I find out Charlie didn't either...did anyone?"

"I can't say I did," she answered, honestly. "I don't think it was Veela magic, though, I think you just saw a beautiful girl who had an interesting accent, who flirted with you and thought you charming. You're only human, Bill. But while you were in hospital, I saw that she...had changed. I don't know if everyone else saw that or not, but I saw that your mum fussed over you more than she did. Of course, that's your mum's calling card, but even so, Fleur seemed...detached."

"I thought about that yesterday," he said. "I didn't see it at the time, but in hindsight...I should have seen it coming, really. I do feel like I was under a spell, at least a metaphorical one. As for how long it's taken me to begin to work past it, I don't have an explanation for that. Years ago, I was probably about as much of a cocky bastard as Charlie can be, but when I met her, I was ready to settle down. I was ready for marriage and sprogs and the whole bit. Perhaps I didn't want to see that it was a mistake to look for all that in her."

"I tried to see all of that in Ron, too, for a while." She made a face and smiled a little. "Of course, I quickly saw what a disaster that would be. Luckily, he agreed with me, probably for the first time ever. He already had his eye on Luna, besides."

"He cheated on you?" He was astounded and working towards furious.

"No, no," she reassured, quickly, "but I'm sure it had crossed his mind. And it's fine, I understand. I may not have had my eye on anyone else in particular, but that doesn't mean I wanted to be with him, either. I'm glad we figured it out sooner rather than later, though, and were able to save our friendship. Honestly, we're probably better friends than we were before."

Bill had relaxed back against the bench again. "He's been giving me odd looks since the first night I was home, and you and I were talking about runes at the dinner table."

"I know," she said, simply. "But he doesn't get to decide who I date, though he seems to think he does. I'll set him straight if he says anything."

"You said it wasn't worth getting in a fight with your best friend."

She looked at him, then, and moved closer, pulling on his shirt to bring his head down to hers. She kissed him gently. He rested his forehead against hers when she broke the kiss, keeping his eyes closed and inhaling her scent, feeling her slightly cold nose against his own. "I said I hadn't dated anyone long enough, but what I meant was I haven't been serious enough about anyone to risk the fight."

Her breath was warm against his face and she smelled like coffee. "And now?"

"Now, I think I'd risk it."

The hesitant, cautious, _scared_ part of him fell silent to the part that was shouting with joy. He took a deep breath, then cracked a smile. "I guess this must have been a spectacular first date, then," he teased and she pulled away enough to look at him, her lips twitching in amusement.

"I might need a second date, just to be sure."

"I'll see what I can do."

oOoOo

Bill was careful at dinner, not to spend too much time looking at Hermione across the table, but he snuck glances when he could, occasionally finding her looking at him as well. Charlie was missing, on his date with Amelia/Amy, presumably, and Ron was away, preparing for a game the next day. Harry had come alone, since Teddy had fallen asleep early and Ginny had offered to stay home with him. Luna and Katie were absent as well. Hermione was going to stay at Godric's Hollow with Harry and Ginny for a few days, to help Teddy adjust to his new permanent home, and Bill was trying to sort out how he'd get her out one evening for a date without them knowing.

"Oh, Hermione, dear," Molly said, passing the basket of bread down the table to Arthur, who had asked for them. "I met one of Andromeda's second cousins yesterday and he seems lovely. He lives in Wales, but has been thinking of moving to England and had an interest in Muggle London. I thought you would be the perfect person to show him around."

"Chatting up wizards for Hermione at a funeral, Mum?" Fred asked.

"A little morbid, don't you think?" George continued.

Molly blushed and shook her fork at them. "Hush, now, I didn't intend to do it, but he seems very nice and he's quite good-looking, too."

Bill was trying to mask the horrified look he was sure was creeping over his face. He stuffed another bite of chicken in his mouth and kept his eyes on his plate.

"Molly, I'm sure you had the right intentions, but I'm just not interested," Hermione answered, calmly, and Bill chanced a glance up, finding Harry, not Hermione, looking at him. He schooled his features into a perfect expression of nonchalance and took a sip of water. Now that he finally had a family dinner without Ron, Harry was going to step in and take his place. Fantastic.

"Oh, but dear, it doesn't have to be a date, you could just show him around London a little, and see if you like him."

"I'm afraid I can't. I'll certainly give you some tips to pass onto him, if you'd like, but I'm not interested in a date-or a non-date."

Molly sighed, frustrated, and ignored the sniggering coming from the twins. Then her eyes widened and Bill's stomach dropped. "Oh, are you already seeing someone?" she asked, frustration instantly replaced by excitement. "Is that why you don't want to meet him? That's fine, dear, I understand."

Hermione's hand shook a little as she picked up her glass and took a drink, clearly trying to buy some time. "No, that's not it, I'm simply not interested," she finally said.

"Oi, Granger, we can tell when you're lying," Fred teased.

"Leave her be, Fred, it's not your concern," Angelina protested, elbowing him in the side.

"Oh, who is he, Hermione? Someone at work perhaps?" Molly asked.

Bill's heart was racing. She was too close to the truth. He didn't dare look at Hermione.

"She's not lying."

Bill looked quickly at Harry. He saw Hermione glance at him as well, a look of relief flashing across her face before it disappeared.

"She's not," Harry repeated, "but we'll be busy with Teddy for a while. I'm sure Hermione can find a date on her own when she wants to." He smiled at his best friend and Bill thought he might have caught a quirk of Harry's eyebrow.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said quietly, then turned back to her dinner. Harry's eyes flickered to Bill before returning to his own dinner, but it didn't seem anyone noticed. Bill mechanically continued to eat, not aware of the food going into his mouth. Harry _knew_! At least, he knew something, and he was covering for them. Bloody hell.

Molly sighed again. "All right, then. I'm only looking out for you, dear."

"I know," Hermione said, kindly, reaching out to pat Molly's hand, "but I'm fine."

"See, Mum, now you're free to turn your matchmaking charms on William, here," George said, helpfully, punching Bill's shoulder. He glared at his little brother.

"Are you looking to get your arse kicked?" he asked the twin.

"I tried that a bit this morning," Molly answered, ignoring Bill's language. "I believe I'll wait a few days before trying again," she said, teasingly. "Oh! Do you think the girl Charlie's out with tonight might want to come here with him for dinner sometime?"

Everyone else at the table rolled their eyes.

oOoOo

Hermione's owl arrived not two hours after he returned to his flat.

_Harry's more perceptive than I gave him credit for. We've had a talk, though, and he understands our desire for some privacy for now. He's promised not to even tell Ginny until we give the go ahead. I believe all my lunch hours are free this week, and my Wednesday evening is looking brilliant. How do you feel about Thai?_


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, no, don't eat those, they're very hot," she cautioned, as he speared a tiny red pepper with his fork.

They sat in Hermione's favorite Thai restaurant in Muggle London, having ordered a sampling of menu items and proceeding to stuff themselves silly. Traffic whizzed by the large window next to them, streetlights clicking on as dusk fell. The inside of the restaurant was dim, with warm, spicy scents in the air and quiet music playing over speakers. Other diners' silver clinked against their plates and Hermione refilled her wine glass, watching him cautiously. It was Wednesday night and, as promised, Hermione's lunch hours had all been free, thus far, and this evening was, indeed, going brilliantly.

"Excellent, then," he replied, popping the pepper in his mouth and she watched, seeming sure he would start to choke or his eyes would water. Nothing. "This is fantastic," he proclaimed.

"You're mad," she said, shaking her head. "I like some spice to my food, but gods!" She cocked her head a little then, and seemed to study him. "Have you always had a taste for hot foods or is it more...recent?"

"Can't get a thing past you," he replied, taking a pepper off her plate, but avoiding her gaze, also aware of the muggle diners all around them. "The answer is both. I've always liked spicy food, but it does seem to be more pronounced than, say, four years ago."

"That makes sense."

"That's it?" He looked back to her, waiting to see a worried expression, or concern, or more questions about what else might be different than before, but she had already turned back to her dinner. "Nothing about how I'm going to scorch off my tastebuds or anything?"

"Your mother?"

He nodded and grinned. "So what happened with Harry?"

Hermione sighed and took a sip of wine. "I know he's not always as obtuse as Ron can be, but he certainly surprised me this time."

_Harry and Hermione stepped through the fireplace of Harry and Ginny's cottage and she sent her shrunken trunk off to the guest room. The house was quiet and dark and she bit her lip, wondering if she should ask what she was dying to ask._

_"Ginny must have gone to sleep, too," Harry said and she watched him walk down the hall and peek inside the master bedroom. He stepped back out into the hall and shut the door behind him. "Yep, dead to the world and even snoring a little. I never would have guessed her and Ron's sleep habits were so similar."_

_Hermione grinned. "I've shared a room with her. I could have told you that."_

_"I'm going to make some tea. Do you want some?"_

_It was a pointed question and even in the dimly lit hallway, she recognized the look on the face of her friend of eleven years. "Do I have a choice?" she teased._

_He walked back towards her and, slinging his arm around her shoulders, pulled her with him in the direction of the kitchen. "Not really."_

_"I didn't think so."_

_Hermione took a seat at the table and studied her fingernails as Harry silently prepared a pot of tea. He took the seat opposite hers and her gaze moved from her fingernails to the tea he poured into her cup. She drummed her fingers against the side of the cup nervously._

_"Is there something between you and Bill?"_

_He always got straight to the point. She stilled her hands and glanced up, trying to gauge his expression, but it was completely passive. "There might be," she finally answered. _

_He cocked an eyebrow. "Might be? So I _was_ intruding on a date the other night when I brought Teddy round?"_

_She shook her head quickly. "No, I was being honest. He was still at work when I was leaving and he'd skipped lunch, so I thought he might be hungry. It was...nice. He's good around Teddy. He got him to eat twelve peas!"_

_Harry laughed quietly. "A feat of epic proportions!"_

_She smiled, bringing the cup to her lips for a sip of tea. "I know! And then, today, we went to Muggle London to the British Museum and stopped for coffee, had a good chat. It was really lovely."_

_"But?"_

_"But, Molly and Ron and...he took Fleur's leaving harder than anyone knew."_

_Harry knitted his brow and watched her carefully from across the table. "I think you're good for one another."_

_She looked up from her tea to Harry, honestly surprised, but at the same time knowing she really shouldn't be. Harry always seemed to understand her in a way Ron and Ginny never had. "Truly?"_

_Harry nodded, reaching across the table to squeeze her hand. "Yeah, truly. I've always liked Bill a lot and he's smart enough himself not to be intimidated by your brains. I think...well, really I'm surprised I never thought of it before, I guess, with him being gone but...it seems to work."_

_She squeezed his hand back. "Thank you. It's only that things seem...delicate now."_

_"I won't say a word, until you want me to. Not even to Gin."_

_"I can't ask that of you."_

_"You're not, I'm offering. I want you to be happy, Hermione. When I saw you walk in the Burrow today before dinner, you looked happier than I've seen you in a long time. I saw you looking at Bill when Molly was trying to set you up with Andromeda's cousin and he looked trapped and suddenly it clicked. You ought to have the space to figure this out without the rest of the Weasleys trying to get involved."_

_"I was that obvious?" She blushed, wondering what the others might have thought. But Harry shook his head._

_"No, I just know you that well."_

_"Thank you," she whispered again. "I knew I kept you around for some reason."_

_Harry grinned and took his cup, standing and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Cheeky witch. You love me."_

_"I do."_

_"Archimedes is in the study," he said, referencing the owl he'd got after Hedwig. "I believe Molly wanted to watch Teddy Wednesday night, so Gin and I could go to dinner and a film before she heads back to the team next week."_

_"Hm, I suppose I'll have to find something to do with my time Wednesday evening, then."_

_Harry only lifted an eyebrow and moved towards the door. "I'm sure you'll think of something."_

_She winked at him. "Off to bed before Ginny realises you're missing," she said. "I believe I'll stay up a while and read. I might think of a post to send, too."_

"And then I sent you that note," Hermione finished, blushing a little and hoping Bill didn't mind that she had told Harry so much.

"This means I'm going to owe Harry a hell of a birthday present, doesn't it?"

She laughed, relieved, and took a final bite of her coconut curry, then pushed the bowl away. "I suppose so. Oh, goodness, I can't possibly have another bite!"

"That's what happens when we order half the menu."

"At least there is still half left for you to try next time."

He swirled some noodles around his fork for one last bite himself. "I can't believe I've never had Thai food before."

"Well, I've never had Egyptian food before. We'll have to find an Egyptian restaurant next time."

Bill grinned. "Or, I can make you an Egyptian meal."

"You cook?"

"Occasionally, never mind that the state of my kitchen says otherwise. Mum makes better traditional English fare, but I think if I asked her to make stuffed grape leaves or the like, she might have me committed."

"She might."

"If I want food like I had in Cairo and Alexandria, I have to make it myself. I haven't done that since I've been home and I think I miss it."

"Well, it's settled then, the next international dinner is on you and then after that we'll have to think of a different country's cuisine to try."

The joke was out of his mouth before he could think twice. "Anything but French."

She threw back her head and laughed.

oOoOo

Bill was lounging under a tree on the Burrow's lawn, reading the Daily Prophet and waiting for the call to dinner when he noticed movement around the corner of the house. Twenty-five years with the twins had made him suspicious of sneaky redheads and if he wasn't mistaken it was Gred and Forge themselves and...was that Charlie with them? He stood, abandoning the paper and ambling towards them, pleased when he managed to sneak up behind them unnoticed.

"Oi, what are you lot up to?"

They all jumped before turning and glaring. He grinned and shoved his hands in his pockets, raising an eyebrow.

"Fucking hell, Bill, don't do that!" George exclaimed, keeping his voice low and glaring at his older brother.

Charlie laughed, but also kept his tone quiet. "They're unleashing the muggle tricks tonight," he explained. "Modified a bit, of course."

"Well, there's always room for magical improvement," Fred interjected, then held up his wand, a gleam in his eye. "Muggles have these things called water balloons that they throw at each other as a game, but you have to spend loads of time filling the balloons with water. No fun in that. So we figured out a spell that makes them come out of your wand. Similar to _Aguamenti_, but you only have to say the balloon incantation once, then again when you want to stop."

"That's rather impressive," Bill said and Fred and George both puffed up a little.

"Don't be impressed with them," Charlie said, "it was Hermione's idea."

He couldn't hide his surprise. "Hermione? Thought up a prank? For the two of you?"

George shrugged. "She's helped us with the muggle collection, and some of the modifications. I think as long as we're not skulking around Hogwarts, pranking first-years, she doesn't mind."

If Bill thought he couldn't possibly be more enamoured with Hermione than he had been a few moments before, he was sadly mistaken.

"So who is your target tonight? Since I saw you before you saw me, I'm guessing I wasn't it?"

"No, our target this evening would be the inventress herself," Fred replied, looking downright devilish now. "She hasn't seen it in action yet, only in test runs. Thought she should have the honour of seeing its official debut."

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled," Bill replied, dryly.

"Are you in?"

He had been in a rather cheerful mood, ever since his first date with Hermione the week before, and their lunches and one dinner since-the snogging hadn't hurt, either-and found he was rather looking forward to having some fun with his family and friends. He hadn't done anything like this in years and felt like a teenager again. Fred and George certainly hadn't been the first Weasleys to enjoy a prank and a good time. He nodded and his brothers all grinned, then whispered the incantation to him. He crept with them around the side of the house, seeing Hermione with Angelina, Katie, and Luna, lounging on a blanket they had dragged out onto the Burrow's lawn, and talking. Ron was snoring on his back nearby. Bill snorted back a laugh as he realised they weren't going to be warning their baby brother of the impending attack, either.

With a cry, Fred went first, leaping from behind the house and turning his wand on the unsuspecting girls. As promised, Hermione was the first to take a water balloon to the shoulder, soaking her shirt and some of her hair. She scrambled to her feet with a yelp, followed quickly by the other girls, all of them reaching for their wands.

"Fred Weasley!" Hermione shouted, and actually stomped her foot a little, which Bill found utterly adorable. He barked a laugh and she noticed him and his other brothers then, her eyes narrowing. "You know this means war!"

"Thought you should see the spell in all its debut-day glory!" Fred replied, gleefully.

There wasn't time to say anything more, before Bill, Charlie, and George began firing water balloons at the girls and Ron, their brother waking from his nap when he took a balloon to the head, courtesy of Charlie. Hermione and the girls turned their wands on the boys and the Burrow lawn quickly devolved into a chaos of splashing, yells, laughs, and squeals.

"Oi, Angie, what a brilliant day to wear a white shirt!" George called out to his twin's girlfriend and she flicked her wand in his direction, narrowly missing him as he ducked to the side.

"Perv!" She quickly changed her shirt's color to blue.

George was then caught with a throw from his own girlfriend's wand before she leapt onto his back and splashed a balloon directly on his head. Charlie was chasing Luna around a tree and Ron lunged at Hermione, catching her foot with a balloon as she tried to sprint away, throwing a balloon at him over her shoulder. Ron stumbled a little and Bill took advantage, going after his brother and seeing Hermione dash around the side of his father's workshed from the corner of his eye. Fred joined him, ganging up on Ron. Ron finally took off towards his girlfriend, who was holding her own rather well against Charlie. Fred followed, but Bill turned and went the other direction, toward the shed. As he rounded the corner, he took a direct hit to the face.

"Oh, Bill!" Hermione gasped. "I didn't know it was you!"

She dissolved into giggles, though, and he leaned back against the shed, breathless from laughter and exertion. He flicked his wand once, and she gasped again, as the balloon caught her in the chest, soaking the front of her shirt. He laughed at the glare she tried to give him, though she was still giggling, so he wasn't very threatened. Her hair hung down in limp, wet ringlets and her clothes were as soaking wet as his. Her face was flushed, and she was trying to catch her breath, as unused to running around like a nutter as he was, apparently. She pushed her wet hair away from her face and for the first time, he appreciated where he had directed his last water balloon, taking in the sight of her light cotton shirt that was now clinging very attractively to her curves.

Caught up in the moment, he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him, kissing her in the middle of a laugh, the sound disappearing into a small moan as she fisted his shirt in her hands and pulled herself against him. He spun around, pinning her against the shed, sliding his tongue against hers and letting one hand wander under her shirt, his fingers trailing across her ribcage. She was warm against him, even through the cold of her wet clothes and she wrapped her arms around him, one hand tangling in his hair while the other made its own exploration under his shirt.

The shouts of his brothers and their girlfriends faded away into a distant white noise as he let their snogging move quickly past all previously-drawn lines. He hitched her leg up around his hip and she grabbed his bum, pulling him towards her. He bit her lip gently, then trailed kisses along her jaw and down her throat. She let her head fall back against the shed with a quiet thud, gasping for a different reason now, as his hand found a satin-covered breast under her shirt.

"Hermione," he groaned, pressing against her.

"Oh, Bill, _gods_!" she whispered, rolling her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. "Please!"

Then running footsteps broke through the haze and Bill jerked back as he realised they were approaching the shed. Hermione dropped her leg and met his gaze with slightly unfocused eyes. They righted their clothing and as Fred rounded the shed, Hermione caught him with a balloon the same way she had caught Bill. Bill joined her in sending a barrage at Fred, as though the only reason they had been hiding was to plan an ambush. Fred sputtered and threw a balloon at his brother, then grabbed Hermione around her knees before she could run away, tossing her over his shoulder and taking off around the shed.

"Fred, set me down!" Hermione cried, kicking at him.

"Hush, or you'll end up on your head!" he replied, running as best he could back towards the rest of the action.

Bill laughed and followed, as many of his water balloons hitting Hermione as Fred. Once they were back on the lawn with the others, Fred dumped Hermione rather unceremoniously on her bum as he was attacked by Angelina and Katie. Hermione hit Bill with a balloon from her seat on the lawn.

"Thanks so much for your help!" she said, glaring in mock outrage and he shrugged, still laughing. Before he knew what was happening, he was tackled by Charlie, his breath knocked from him as he landed on the lawn and got another water balloon to the face. He heard Hermione laughing hysterically beside him as he groaned and rolled onto his back, hoping nothing was broken.

It seemed they had all run out of steam and all ended up sprawled across the lawn, snorts of laughter and gasps for air being the only noises heard. Knowing no one was looking, Bill glanced over to find Hermione looking at him. He smiled a little, and she smiled back. His hand snuck across the short span of grass to find hers, and give it a brief squeeze before pulling back.

"Do I even want to know?"

They all sat up, turning towards the voice. Harry and Ginny stood at the corner of the house with Teddy, surveying the scene of their family and friends, looking like drowned rats, collapsed on the ground that was littered with colorful balloon remnants.

"It was Hermione's idea," Fred piped up. Hermione sat up to give him a shove.

"You ambushed me with my own invention!" she retorted.

"I'm sorry we missed the fun," Harry said, through poorly concealed laughter.

"Dinner is in ten minutes and I expect you all dry and presentable!" came Molly's call from the back door of the Burrow.

"When have we ever been presentable?" George grumbled, but they all got to their feet, Bill offering Hermione a hand up, pretending not to see Ron's sudden look of suspicion. Once she was on her feet, he dropped her hand and ran his hands through his hair, trying to squeeze out some of the water. Ron was really beginning to get on his nerves. He had been gone most of the week after the funeral for games, but had returned the day before, and had kept Hermione busy with invitations to lunch and dinner with him and Luna and Bill hadn't even been able to see her until they both arrived at the Burrow. He got the distinct impression it had been intentional on his brother's part, since he couldn't very well keep Hermione away from Gringotts during the week. He managed to avoid being caught with only Ron, as he was sure he wouldn't hesitate to demand to know if anything was going on. He wasn't sure he'd be able to lie. He helped Charlie to his feet, too, hoping that would satisfy Ron's nosiness and they all squished their way to the house.

Molly met them with drying spells as they came through the door, but Hermione kept the older woman from performing one on her hair.

"Spells only make it frizz," she insisted. "I'll find a towel."

She disappeared upstairs and they all took their usual seats. Charlie, however, moved at the last minute, taking Hermione's seat beside Ron, leaving his seat beside Bill the only one open. Bill shot him a look when Ron wasn't looking and Charlie winked. A quick glance around the table reassured Bill that no one had seen the exchange, as they were already piling food onto their plates. Ron did give Charlie an odd look as Hermione returned to the kitchen and only hesitated a moment before she took the empty seat next to Bill. Her hair was no longer dripping, but still damp as she let her curls air dry. Bill was careful not to pay any more attention to her than necessary, but was more than a little unnerved at her close proximity and the looks Ron was giving him across the table.

oOoOo

Bill glanced up from his glass of firewhiskey as Harry plopped down on the sofa beside him. He noticed Hermione was across the room talking to Ron and Luna. The others were scattered around the living room and kitchen, involved in their own conversations.

"Ginny took Teddy upstairs with your mum for a bath. He's getting a bit sleepy, but refuses to let us take him home yet, so best if he's at least in his pyjamas before he crashes."

Bill nodded, feeling a little uneasy. Before today, he hadn't seen Harry since the week before, when he had saved his arse at the dinnertable. "I'm sure you didn't sit down here to tell me about Teddy's bedtime routine."

Harry grinned and sipped at his own drink. He leaned back into the sofa and crossed his ankles, seeming the picture of relaxation, but he kept his voice low as he spoke again. "I'm not going to pull out some big brother speech on you, don't worry."

"You're not?" Bill was surprised.

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't do that with Hermione. She may be like my sister, but it's not my place to go around threatening any wizard who breathes in her direction. It's not Ron's place, either, though I can't seem to get that through his head. It would be laughable for me to give you the tired line about how I'll kick your arse if you hurt her. She doesn't need me to protect her; if anything, our relationship has always worked the other way around. If you hurt her, you'll find out exactly how talented a witch she is, and I won't need to lift a finger. She's smarter than I'll ever be and I would trust her judgment above mine any day of the week. So...yeah, I'm not going to give you that speech."

"Well...thanks, I suppose." He was surprised, but relaxed back into the sofa a bit, too.

Harry shrugged, watching Hermione laugh as Luna swatted at her boyfriend's head. "I think you and Hermione fit rather well, besides," he said. "Did you know Molly once tried to pair her up with Percy?"

Bill snorted. "I heard," he said, smiling into his drink.

Harry laughed, too. "Yeah, that would have been interesting. A disaster, but interesting. But your mum's intentions were good, I suppose. She recognised that Hermione needed someone on her intellectual level; it was the insufferable prat part that would have been the issue. The only good thing about Ron and Hermione's relationship, to me, was that Ron got her out of her head a little, you know? Got her to have a little more fun. But everything else about that match was awful. It was a weight off my shoulders when they split up. I didn't have to be put in the middle any longer."

"She does work a lot, but I suppose I'm not one to talk," Bill said. "But she seems to have found a good balance, if she's helping the twins with pranks and tricks and she's terrific with Teddy."

"She has found a balance, on her own. She's not one to go pubs and clubs on weekends to begin with, but she's realised that there's more to life than work and rules. I suppose after everything we've been through, she's decided it's best to enjoy life as it comes and she deserves to. So do you."

Bill was quiet for a moment. "I believe I'm beginning to figure that out," he finally said.

Harry clapped him on the shoulder as he stood, then headed toward the stairs, tugging on one of Hermione's curls as he passed her. She turned to smile at him, then caught Bill's gaze and smiled just a bit brighter. He gave her a nod and a smile before leaving her to her conversation with Ron and Luna while he went to find one of his brothers or his father.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry it's been a while since the last update. I had a lot of the story written before I started posting, but now I've caught up, so it's taking a little longer. Good news is, I've got the ending done, there's just a matter of filling in the rest (another few chapters) and then tweaking whatever might need tweaking at the end. I'll try to get the next chapter up in good time, to make up for this lag. Thanks for reading and I'm appreciating every review!_

oOoOo

The next week was going brilliantly.

Ron had headed back on the road with his team, leaving Bill and Hermione in peace, Harry had promised to run interference if necessary, Teddy was thriving at his new permanent home with his now ex-Auror godfather, and Bill had spent nearly every lunchtime and evening with Hermione, save a few he'd spent at the Burrow or with Charlie.

Bill had managed to focus on work well all day, but had finally, a few minutes before, let his mind drift from trying to solve the riddle of what curse might have been placed on Vault 45607, to remembering fondly spending the past evening curled up on his sofa with Hermione, drinking wine, reading, and running his hand aimlessly over the feet she had perched in his lap. He grinned, having just remembered the heated snogging that occurred when Hermione had suddenly tossed aside her book and replaced her feet with her whole body. Damn, if only the Gringotts owl at the window had just waited another hour to deliver the message about the tricky vault. But, maybe it was best. He didn't want to rush things; he didn't want to screw it up.

The star of his daydream appeared then in the doorway of his office, book in hand. She had been put on the same topic of research and had disappeared to the Ministry's library most of the day, trying to figure out why 45607 was steadfastly refusing anyone access, despite the application of all previously handy remedies and solutions.

"Any luck?" she asked and he shook his head.

"You?"

She shrugged and handed over the book with a few pages marked, but didn't seem too excited. "Possibly, but I'm not optimistic." She leaned against the side of the desk, beside his chair.

He set the book down and, with a quick glance to the open door, wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her over to settle against the desk between his knees. She grinned and, vault forgotten, cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. They were always professional at work, not wanting to give the cantankerous goblins any reason to reprimand them, but Bill's daydream had been enough to crack his resolve, and apparently Hermione's previous reputation as a stickler for rules of all kinds was cracking in much the same way. She made that happy noise in the back of her throat again-the noise he realised he was consciously trying to get her to make each and every time they did this. It was his new mission in life.

And then again, just like last night, as things started to get interesting, they were interrupted. This time by the clearing of a throat from the doorway. They jumped apart, finding one of the head goblins in the doorway.

"Uh...sorry," Bill said, sheepishly.

The goblin looked from him, to Hermione, then back again. "I trust this will not interfere with your work?"

He glanced at Hermione out of the corner of his eye and saw her looking back towards him, a little pale. He looked back towards the goblin, now keenly aware he didn't actually know Gringotts' policy on interoffice relationships.

"Of course not," he finally answered, and Hermione nodded quickly in agreement.

"Fine then."

Before he could be relieved, the goblin stepped forward and placed an old shoe on the desk in front of him. "The Cairo office needs you to help with a project today, Mr. Weasley. It shouldn't take more than twenty-four hours."

Bill's heart sank as he remembered their reservations at a new Turkish restaurant in Muggle London for eight that evening. He didn't dare chance a look at Hermione. He sighed in acceptance. "Do I need to leave now?"

"Within a few minutes, if that suits you," the goblin replied.

Bill knew he wasn't really being given an option. "Of course, that will be fine."

The goblin nodded once, then turned on his heel and left the office. Hermione sank back down onto the edge of his desk, her relief palpable.

"Oh, gods, I thought surely we were about to be sacked," she breathed, her hand over her heart.

He quirked a grin at her, placing a hand on her knee, rubbing it with his thumb. "I'm sorry about dinner tonight."

She turned her deep brown eyes on him and smiled back. "It can't be helped. But it's only a day."

He nodded and they fell silent again, his thumb still making small circles on her knee. She suddenly reached out to still his hand and he looked up to find her blushing slightly.

"If you don't stop that, I'm going to have to forcibly keep you from taking that portkey," she said.

He hadn't meant to do it, but realising what she meant, he couldn't help a slightly wicked grin from stealing across his face. "Sensitive knees, Miss Granger?" he asked, teasingly.

She flushed even more and he shifted a little in his chair. "I don't know if it's so much the knees in particular, or just your hand in general, Mr. Weasley."

He swallowed hard. This was by far the most bold they'd been with their verbal flirting to date and he mentally cursed the shoe that sat, mockingly, on his desk. Certainly a way to ruin the moment. With a final brush of his thumb, he drew his hand back and they both stood. He closed his notebook and put it with the volume she'd borrowed from the Ministry, knowing she'd have to continue work on Vault 45607 on her own while he was gone.

"Could you let Mum and Charlie know where I've gone?" he asked, pocketing his wand and a handful of galleons from his desk drawer.

"Of course. And we'll make new reservations when you get home." He gave her a lingering look, and she smiled ruefully. "Always interruptions," she murmured. "Be safe."

It was Hermione's typical farewell, to everyone. It tugged at his heart a little every time he heard it. This wasn't like his mum's overprotective warnings, this was a habit brought about by years of seeing people she cared about not come back. He kissed her deeply, then pulled her close, his eyes closing as he buried his face in her curls and inhaled. Gods, he felt like he was leaving for a months-long journey, not just a day; he was such a sap. She was getting under his skin in a way he'd never anticipated, with speed that should have scared the daylights out of him. Instead, he found himself unable and unwilling to pull back any longer.

"I'm always careful. Good luck with the vault," he said, reluctantly pulling away. She stepped back as he reached for the shoe and with one last look at her, he was gone.

oOoOo

Bill stumbled through his fireplace, nearly ready to drop to the sofa and sleep for a week. He wasn't used to staying awake for two days straight the way he might have been at twenty. But he could feel sand sticking to him in places he'd rather not have sand, so he heaved himself towards the bath, sighing in contentment a few moments later as he nearly melted under the warm water of his shower. He'd so quickly become used to being in England again, he wasn't sure how he'd ever managed to live in the desert for the past four years.

But in those four years, he hadn't had Hermione waiting for him. And he knew that was the singular difference. He liked the work in Egypt and was pleased that it seemed the goblins would occasionally send him there, as a consultant of sorts, but having to leave in the middle of trying to figure out exactly what this was, with Hermione, had frustrated him to no end. He'd been distracted in Egypt, and knew the reason for his 24-hour trip turning into a 48-hour one, was mostly his own lack of concentration. Realising he should somehow let Hermione know he was home, he turned off the water and pulled on pyjama bottoms and a shirt, barely drying himself first.

He glanced at the clock above his fireplace as he reached for the Floo powder, and paused. It was one in the morning. She'd be asleep. He set the canister lid back down and cracked his knuckles in frustration. If only he'd been able to get home a few hours sooner. He glanced toward the canister again. Perhaps she would be still be awake reading...

Before he could talk himself out of it, he lifted the lid again, scooped out a handful and stepped into his fireplace, headed for Hermione's flat. Why he was going in person, instead of merely making a call, he didn't want to ponder on. He stepped into her living room, heart sinking as he realized it was dark and quiet. She was probably asleep. Of course she would be at that time of night-she had work the next day.

But his feet propelled him forward anyway and he peeked into her bedroom through the half-open door. He stopped short and leaned against the doorframe. A lamp burned low on her bedside table and a book was laying open, but ignored, on her lap. She was leaning back against a stack of pillows, as predicted, asleep.

Bill watched her for a moment. He'd never seen her asleep, he realised with a start. He'd never had the chance to watch her so openly, without conversation or interruption. Again his feet moved on their own accord, and he found himself sitting gently on the side of the bed, holding his breath and trying not to wake her. Her hair was pulled into a loose plait over her shoulder and cliche as he knew it was, he thought she fairly glowed in the lamplight. Her lips were parted just slightly and her lashes brushed her cheeks in dark crescents, her chest rose and fell with deep, even breaths, and her robe had slid off one shoulder to reveal the thin strap of her camisole.

He carefully picked the book up from her lap, moving aside the hand that lay over the pages, and set the heavy tome on the bedside table. She shifted just slightly and he reached out a hand, running his thumb across her cheekbone.

"Hermione?"

He whispered so quietly, he wasn't sure he'd even spoken aloud, but then her eyes fluttered open and his hand stilled.

"Bill?" Her voice was thick with sleep and he felt badly for waking her after all.

"I shouldn't have woken you, I just...I just wanted to see you," he said, still whispering.

Her lips curled into a smile and she reached for his hand that was resting against her cheek. "I'm glad. Missed you."

He let out a shaky breath. "I missed you, too." Her eyes were falling shut again and he tried to pull his hand away. "I'll go, I'm sorry again, that I woke you."

"Mm, no, stay," she murmured, moving her hand to his forearm and pulling him towards her. "Stay. Sleep."

He hesitated only a moment before depositing his wand next to hers on the table and dousing the lamp. In the darkness, he heard her slip out of her robe and move some of her pillows to the other side of the bed. He crawled over her and under the blankets, finding the now-familiar scent of her perfume woven into the fabric. He wondered, even as his eyes were closing, if he should stay chastely on his side of the bed, but she made the decision for him, rolling to face him and tucking her head beneath his chin as he lay on his side. His arm wound around her waist, pulling her tight and he slipped his other arm beneath her pillows. And in moments, he was asleep, with no further time for contemplation.


	9. Chapter 9

A persistant, annoying buzzing woke him the next morning. He opened one eye to see Hermione reach for her wand on the bedside table and the buzzing stopped with her touch. She started to slide her feet off the bed, but he was quicker, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her back against him, burying his face in her hair and closing his eye again.

"Bill, I have to go to work," she said, with a laugh.

He merely grunted as a response, tightening his hold a little. She was warm and smelled divine and he really wasn't capable of much thought beyond that at the moment.

"I assume you have the day off?" she asked and he nodded into her curls. She sighed. "I really would like to stay," she said, ruefully, "but I'm afraid I can't. I figured out how to get the vault open, but now they want me to catalog what's in it for the report and I have to have it done today."

"I can help," he said, finally finding the power of speech.

She rolled to face him and brushed his hair back off his face tenderly. "No, you should sleep. You're welcome to stay here as long as you want. I'm glad you came over last night. I missed you."

She was blushing a little and he smiled sleepily. "Missed you, too. Just wanted to see you."

She kissed him then, just briefly, given their morning breath, then paused, closing her eyes as though savoring the feeling of lying next to him. "Until this evening then," she said, finally, somewhat regretfully. She managed to pull away successfully this time and headed for the shower. He found his eyes closing again before he even heard the water turn on and he didn't hear her leave the flat.

It was hours later when he next awoke, this time feeling and hearing his stomach growl almost immediately upon gaining consciousness. He rolled over onto her now cool side of the bed, burying his face in the pillows for a moment and stretching out. He heaved himself up and out of bed, wandering into the living room of her flat and finding a clock on the mantle. It was past four in the afternoon. He wondered if she had come home for lunch, but not wanted to wake him. He flooed back to his flat and jumped into the shower once again. He wasn't sure what food he might have in his kitchen, but he hoped he could find something to tide him over until dinner. Cataloging a vault might make for a late day for her.

As he stepped out of his bedroom, he nearly hit the ceiling as an unexpected voice sounded from his kitchen.

"Bill, are you just now waking?"

It was his mother. He chanced a quick glance back into his bedroom, suddenly thankful for not having made his bed three mornings prior. It looked as though he had slept there. He knew she hadn't been there when he flooed home from Hermione's and he thanked Merlin for perfect timing.

"Um, yes, I am. I was awake for nearly two days, so they gave me the day off today to catch up."

He followed the sound of her voice and found her at the hob, making something that smelled delicious. Bless her. She gave him a tight hug and he kissed her cheek.

"You poor dear, you only just returned from four years there, I can't believe they would send you back so soon!" she clucked.

"It's fine," he replied. "I'm glad they still want me to go from time to time. It means I'm still valuable," he joked as she forced him into a chair and dished out a lovely hash onto a plate in front of him.

"But in such a rush!" she went on. "Not even time to send your mother a note yourself, I had to get word from Hermione!"

"Sorry Mum," he said, taking an eager bite. Once he swallowed, he continued. "You didn't have to do this."

"Nonsense, I knew you wouldn't have eaten a decent meal in the past two days. You need to catch up. Thirty-two and still far too skinny!" He suppressed a chuckle and continued to eat while she continued to talk. "Your father is taking me out for dinner tonight, but I thought you might need some dinner first. I'm afraid the other boys are on their own for the evening. Charlie said he's coming by in a bit to visit, hear all about your trip," she said. They then heard the sound of someone coming through the floo. "Well, that must be him now."

"He probably smelled food," Bill said between mouthfuls.

Charlie strolled into the kitchen, eyes lighting up as he saw Bill eating. Molly was already making him a plate. He wasted no time taking a seat and digging in as well. Molly clucked again and shook her head, but couldn't help looking pleased. She always was when feeding anyone.

"So Cairo found they couldn't get by more than a few weeks without their best curse breaker?" Charlie asked and Bill shrugged.

"The new wizard in the office just isn't up to speed yet," he replied, "but he will be soon enough."

"Well, good, I don't fancy having you skip off to Egypt often," Molly said, magically cleaning the dishes from the counter and putting them away. "I've only just got you home. Now, if only I could get you home, too, Charlie. Not that this extended visit isn't wonderful, but I wish it were more permanent."

Charlie grinned at Bill when she turned away, but chose not to answer, instead shoving more food into his mouth, reminding Bill rather of Ron. He agreed with his mum, though, it was a shame, because he would like to have Charlie around more often. He hoped one day he'd decide to move to the reserve in Wales, which would be accessible by floo or apparition and not require expensive international portkeys, but he knew not to push the issue and to let it happen in its own time.

"Well, I need to get home and freshen up," she said, cheerily. "We haven't been out in ages. I'm quite looking forward to it."

"Have fun, Mum," they said, nearly in unison, and she kissed them both on the tops of their heads, as though they were five and three again, before flooing back to the Burrow.

Once she was certainly gone, Charlie grinned at his brother. "You had good timing. Ron was in town night before last, unexpectedly, but he's gone back on the road."

Bill sighed and drummed his fingers on the table, thoughtfully. "I should probably just talk to him. When did he get so bloody perceptive?" he grumbled.

Charlie shrugged. "Round about the time the male population of wizarding Britain got wind that Hermione was single. You know, the three of them were all over the papers for a couple of years. Now, Hermione's laid low long enough, and Harry's been boring enough, so the press has backed off. And it's really only the sports sections that care about Ron these days."

"Harry and Hermione must have hated the attention."

"About as much as Ron loved it. At least at first. He's since come to see reason and now he avoids publicity entirely unless it's directly related to the Cannons. But that was to be expected, I guess. At least Mum refrained from calling Hermione a 'scarlet woman' those times there were pictures of her out on dates," Charlie said with a grin that Bill returned, as they both remembered hearing about the fallout from Harry's Triwizard fame.

They heard flames rise in the floo again and looked toward the kitchen door. But instead of the witch in question, it was the twins, who immediately fell upon the leftover hash. As they took seats at the table with their own plates, they finally spoke.

"Merlin, we've got to get into curse breaking," Fred said, mostly to George. "He's actually got Mum coming to his flat to make him food, and then leaving him to eat it in peace."

"I knew we should have been born first. Solves everything."

"It's not because I'm the eldest, it's because I'm the favorite," Bill supplied with a smirk, sending his own plate off to the sink with a wave of his wand. "And hello to you, too."

"Hullo," Fred replied. "Enjoy the desert? We thought we'd come by and see if you wanted to go with us for a few pints and Mum said she'd made you dinner. We've hardly seen you without Mum and Dad or the girls around and we've just finished days of inventory, so we could really use the break."

"You can come, too, Charlie," George offered.

"Gosh, thanks," he replied, dryly.

"Well, we even invited Percy, so it's only fair."

"Percy? Pints?"

"Well, he said he could come for one, perhaps, before he needed to meet Penelope for dinner."

"So he _is_ still seeing Penelope Clearwater?" Bill asked and Fred nodded.

"Apparently. She must be rather dim."

"Well, it's on and off. When he gets to be too much of a prat, she dumps him on his arse until he crawls back and makes amends," George added. "It was one of the off times that Mum tried to set him up with Hermione. Believe me, she wouldn't have done it if she thought there was any chance of someone finally marrying the git."

"He's been marginally better the last year or so. She seems to be good for him."

"You think they'll get married?" Charlie asked and the twins shrugged, then Fred made a face.

"I hope not for a while. Think how it will make us all look, if _Percy _is the first one to get married!"

That shut them all up for a long moment.

"Nah, it'll never happen," George finally said, shaking his head and returning to his food.

"Not if you finally give Katie that ring you've had hidden in your wardrobe for three months," Fred said and Bill and Charlie's eyes widened.

"Really?" Charlie asked and George rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Thanks Gred, thanks a lot."

"You know, Fred, you can't have him leaving you behind," Bill teased and Charlie reached over to punch said twin's shoulder.

"Who said I was going to get left behind?"

"Bloody hell, the both of you?"

Fred nodded and even George looked surprised. "You didn't tell me!"

Fred shrugged. "Haven't bought it yet," he said, seeming a little bashful, which was quite an unusual emotion for the twins, "but it's on hold."

"Well, it's about time! I thought you were going to make Angelina finally give up and propose to you!" George exclaimed, clearly happy that he and Fred were on the same page after all.

"Well, at least Percy probably won't be the first then," Charlie said, looking entirely too happy about it. "Merlin knows, I'm not going to help out the Weasley name in that regard." He shuddered for emphasis and Bill rolled his eyes.

"It was bad enough to have our baby sister be the first one. If the next one, and first of the boys, was Percy, we'd never live it down," Fred said, then gave a dramatic sigh. "The things George and I do for you lot!"

"Didn't help that the elopement of the Golden Boy and our sister got spread across the front of every tabloid in the wizarding world," George said. "Smart of them, though, to run off with only Hermione and Ron as witnesses and do it in secret. Gave the papers less to work with."

"We were just talking about that," Charlie said. "The press, I mean. I said it was a good thing Mum had gotten over her 'scarlet woman' issues by the time Ron and Hermione broke up."

Bill flashed a look at Charlie across the table, warning him not to linger too long on the topic of Hermione. Again, though, fate had a way of timing things today and he had no sooner given Charlie that look and gotten a grin in return, when he heard the floo yet again.

"Bill? Are you here?"

His head jerked up and he looked toward the doorway as Hermione approached the kitchen. Before he could reply, Fred piped up instead.

"Ah, there's our little scarlet witch now!"

Hermione stopped short in the doorway as she realised Bill had unexpected company. "What are you all doing here?" she asked, startled.

"Visiting our dear eldest brother and sharing the dinner Mum made him," George answered. "Isn't it obvious? Real question is, what are _you _doing here?"

He and Fred both seemed genuinely curious and Bill and Hermione both jumped to answer.

"Books," Hermione said, at the same time Bill replied, "Work."

They exchanged a quick glance. "Books for work," Hermione said, admittedly lamely, and he saw she was holding her breath. He looked back to the twins to see their forks paused over their plates as they glanced at each other, then at Charlie's grinning face, then back to Bill and Hermione. He could fairly see their devious little minds spinning to put the pieces together. Slowly, they both grinned and put down their forks, in time with each other.

"Books for work," Fred repeated and Hermione nodded, crossing her arms over her chest as if daring them to question her.

"That's really the best—"

"You can come up with—"

"As the most brilliant witch of her age?"

"Oh, please don't start sharing sentences again," Charlie groaned. "Thought you'd grown out of that. Bloody annoying it was."

They ignored him, still grinning at Hermione. "So, books for work. You're going to stick with that?" George asked.

She nodded quickly.

"We've known you for nearly twelve years, Granger, you still think you can pull one over on us?"

"Not to mention we've known Bill for a quarter of a century now and there's really only one reason he turns that red," Fred added, pointing at Bill without even looking away from Hermione.

"So, how long has this been going on?" George asked. "And why did you tell Charlie but not us?"

Hermione looked at Bill and he saw the questioning look in her eyes. He shrugged a little. It seemed the cat was already mostly out of the bag. Might as well finish the job.

"A couple of weeks," she admitted.

"Well, he's only been home for five," Fred said. He glanced at Bill, appreciatively. "You work fast."

Charlie snorted. "Please! They've been avoiding Mum and Ron like the plague and tripping off to Muggle London for museums and coffee and Thai food. She probably hasn't even convinced the pansy to kiss her cheek yet."

"I will hex you back to Romania," Hermione threatened. "Don't think I won't."

He only winked at her as Bill glared at him.

"William, William, you're letting us down," Fred said, thoroughly amused. "You manage to snag the elusive female third of the Golden Trio and not only are you not broadcasting it to the world, you mean to tell us you haven't even managed a snog? You should know there are plenty of other fish in the sea for Hermione. In fact, just the other day, Seamus Finnegan was remarking that Granger here had a rather lovely bum."

"Honestly, I'm _right here_!" she protested. "You and Finnegan would do well to keep your thoughts off my bum! And your eyes, too, for that matter," she added, sternly, turning her glare on George who straightened up from where he'd been leaning a bit to get a better look at her backside and held up his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Strictly observing, love," he said with a wink and a grin. She rolled her eyes.

"It's astounding that Angelina and Katie can put up with the two of you on a daily basis. Really, absolutely mind boggling."

"It does take strength of character," Fred said, with as straight a face as possible. "And anyway, Forge, it seems there is only one Weasley allowed to ponder on thoughts of Granger's bum these days, if he can ever remember why he was sorted into Gryffindor in the first place."

"And you should probably remember that he could unleash a flurry of ancient Egyptian hexes on you if he wanted," Charlie added, with a laugh.

Bill was inwardly cursing the genetics that were making visible the rising blush on his face _again_. He narrowed his eyes a little at his three younger brothers, trying to regain some of his footing.

"Aw, he wouldn't do that to his own brothers!" George laughed.

Bill strengthened his glare. "Would you like to find out?" he asked, with a hint of a growl, and this time it was Fred who put up his hands.

"Fine, fine, then, I see how it is. Though really I wouldn't want to mess with Granger's right hook anyway."

Fred barked a laugh. "Ferret Boy flinched every time she walked by him for weeks!"

"What are you on about?" Bill asked. He vaguely remembered his youngest siblings, Harry, and Hermione calling Draco Malfoy a ferret, but wasn't sure what they might mean about Hermione's right hook.

"In her third year, she punched Malfoy in the face," George answered.

"Bloody hell, why have I never heard about that?" Charlie exclaimed, gleefully.

"I don't know. We should really bring that story back," Fred suggested. "It was bloody brilliant. I only wish I'd seen it in person."

Hermione groaned and dropped her face into her hands. "Oh, please don't. I can't believe I lost my temper like that!"

Bill forgot his embarrassment for a moment and was just plain amused...and impressed. It was too good not to tease her about a little. "Did you forget you were a witch with a wand?" he asked and she looked up to narrow her eyes at him. But then she gave a little smirk, somewhat reminiscent of Malfoy himself.

"No, that just wouldn't have been nearly as satisfying," she replied, opening and closing her hand into a fist a few times.

The men all dissolved into laughter again and this time she joined them.

"Well, the interesting things you find out when you visit Bill's flat for dinner!" Fred said, as they calmed down. He, George, and Charlie were still grinning like Cheshire cats. "You know, Bill, we don't have to go out for pints tonight if you have...other plans."

The innuendo was anything but subtle and Hermione blushed. "No, you should go," she said to Bill. "I don't want to monopolize your time."

The entire two days he'd been in Egypt, all he'd thought about was getting back to England and seeing her. But it was true that he hadn't spent much time with his brothers lately and had only seen Percy once in the weeks he'd been home.

"Besides," Hermione continued, with a conspiratorial wink in his direction. "I did get to see you last night and this morning."

He saw his brothers' mouths drop open from the corner of his eye as he slowly grinned at her. She was a brilliant witch. She returned the smile and moved to his side of the table, bent down, and kissed him. She paused near his ear just briefly.

"Have fun," she whispered. "I'll miss you."

He squeezed her hand and then she was gone from the room, seeing herself to the floo. Bill leaned his chair casually onto its back legs, his arms folded over his chest.

"Any other comments from the gallery?"


	10. Chapter 10

_I forgot to mention that an earlier review by Clover Bay inspired the twins' amusing scene in the last chapter. I had previously only planned for Harry and Charlie to know about Bill and Hermione, but she mentioned something about the twins being able to give them a hard time if they wanted, and then Fred and George took over. They just write themselves sometimes! Sorry this chapter took so long in coming. But it should live up to the story's M rating. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews?_

oOoOo

Bill awoke the next morning with a slight hangover. A couple of pints with his brothers had turned into several, followed by firewhiskey. He was glad he'd thought to send an owl in to Gringotts, taking the morning off, before they'd headed for the pub. He ran his hands through his hair, wishing he'd thought to brew some hangover potion, but stumbled to his bath and then his kitchen anyway, deciding it wasn't anything a shower, breakfast, and coffee couldn't cure. The shower and coffee he had, the breakfast, he really didn't.

Surprisingly, there was a little leftover hash, even after serving as dinner for four Weasley men the night before, but once it was gone, he didn't have much else in the way of groceries. He stood in front of his open living room window, enjoying the May breeze that blew through Diagon Alley, while he sipped hot coffee and felt his headache diminish a bit. He wasn't looking forward to an afternoon in his office, but he was certainly looking forward to seeing Hermione. He grinned at the memory of how she'd stunned his brothers yesterday, feeling only slightly guilty that she'd led them to believe more than the truth. In fact, he had been holding her at a bit of a distance, their only intimacy being snogging, a few instances of wandering hands, and a night of shared sleep. But Merlin, he did want more. He remembered perfectly the look of pure desire in her eyes when he'd been rubbing his thumb across her knee before his trip.

He worried about that look disappearing someday, the way it had with Fleur. He wondered if Hermione would also decide being with an older, scarred wizard wasn't all she'd first thought it would be. He thought it would break him. His brothers were wrong—this relationship was taking all the Gryffindor courage he'd ever had.

oOoOo

As he walked to the market, Bill had an idea. He went through the Leaky to Muggle London and picked up everything he'd need, then sent Hermione an owl once he was back in Diagon Alley. Another message went to the goblins. Later that day, he found himself waiting on the muggle side of the Leaky for twenty minutes, shuffling anxiously from one foot to another. He wasn't sure why he was nervous—she'd surely show. Finally, she appeared through the wall and he grinned as she approached, pencil stuck in her hair, as one had been that first day he was home. His heart flipped at the memory.

"What are you doing?" she asked, waving the note in her hand that had instructed her to meet him at two o'clock. "We're supposed to be at work! And where have you been all day?"

"We're taking the rest of the day off. We've put in enough overtime. It's fine." He was calm in the face of her agitation and shifted the picnic basket he held to his other hand. He should have thought to cast a feather-light charm on it.

"But—but I don't—" she sputtered and he tried not to laugh, but the twitching of his lips gave him away. She stood a little taller and put her hands to her hips. "I don't just skive off work!"

"Not even for Egyptian food?"

She paused, seeing the picnic basket for perhaps the first time. "You made it?"

"Took most of the day."

She gave an aggrieved sigh and then smiled a bit. "Well, I shouldn't let you go to such trouble for naught."

"It wouldn't be very polite, no," he replied, and held out his hand. She placed hers in it and in short order, they were walking toward the park they had visited on their first date, and when they arrived, Hermione gasped a bit as she saw he had already been there. A blanket was already spread out in the shade of a large tree and a bottle of wine and two glasses sat in the middle of it. She could tell notice-me-not charms were in place over the area and she smiled at him, tugging on his hand.

"You're such a romantic, Bill Weasley," she said, softly.

"It was a nice day. I thought a picnic was in order and I _had_ promised to cook for you sometime."

"I thought you were skivving off this morning with a hangover," she teased as he set down the basket and they took seats on the blanket. She kicked off her shoes and scrunched her toes in the warm grass. He laughed, stretching out his long legs and opening the wine.

"Well, that's partially true," he admitted, "but I wanted to see you, and not just in the office. It was nice to spend time with my brothers last night, but they're not the ones I was thinking of every minute I was in Egypt."

"Every minute?" she asked as he poured the wine. She took her glass from him and took a sip, watching him over the rim.

"Perhaps every other minute," he allowed, brushing his hand over her forehead, clearing it of wayward curls only momentarily, as they sprung back in place as soon as his hand moved to curve around the nape of her neck. "I had to think of work occasionally, so I could finish and come home."

When he kissed her, she tasted of pinot noir and coffee and he thought when he said 'home,' he really meant her.

"So that's what took so long," she murmured as they broke their kiss and he looked sheepish.

"Perhaps," he allowed. Then he looked to the picnic basket. "Do you want to see what I've brought?"

"I didn't have much for lunch," she admitted and licked her lips a little in anticipation. "I will warn you the bar is set high for this meal, Weasley."

He laughed and began pulling out dishes. "I've always been an overachiever, Granger. Something you may be familiar with?"

oOoOo

"And you should have seen the looks on their faces when I threatened to write your mum," Hermione said with a laugh and he grinned, as he pictured the scene. He'd noticed that while the twins certainly teased her, they always seemed a tad bit cautious. Now he knew where their slight fear had come from. And it was highly amusing.

Stuffed silly with all manner of Egyptian delicacies he'd been able to prepare that morning, they reclined lazily on the blanket, having added extra cushioning charms and transfiguring pillows to rest against the tree. The sun was beginning to drop as evening approached and their conversation flowed on without interruption. They had each talked about their times at Hogwarts, separated only by a couple of years, yet Bill had to admit Hermione had had adventures in the castle he could never have dreamed of. Her school years had come at a different time for their world, indeed. He was amazed she had made it out, frankly.

"You surely would have been Head Girl," he said. She hadn't returned to finish her schooling, as she, Harry, and Ron having been allowed to take their NEWTS anyway, at the conclusion of the war.

"Do you think?" she asked, with a little sigh. "Sometimes I do regret not going back. But I just wasn't the same person any longer. It would have been too strange."

"Honestly, who else would they have chosen?" he asked and she smiled a little.

"It would have been nice," she allowed. "But I can't spend time thinking of what ifs. I'm enjoying what I've chosen to do, besides."

"I can't believe my good fortune, sometimes," he said, playing with the hand he held in his, "to return home and find you my new co-worker."

She moved a bit closer and snuggled against his side. "Flattery will get you everywhere, William," she teased and he felt, more than heard, her laugh as she kissed his Adam's apple.

oOoOo

They stood outside the door to her flat and she quickly unlocked it, before turning back to him and rising on her toes to kiss him.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked, softly, running her fingers lightly down his chest and then his stomach. He sucked in his breath. It wasn't an engraved invitation, but he couldn't miss the meaning of the tone in her words.

"I would. I'm not sure I should," he replied, dropping his voice as well.

"Oh, I think you certainly should."

"I should have cooked for you before now," he murmured against her mouth, feeling her smile before their lips met. She opened the door as he nipped her lower lip and they stumbled back inside. He dropped the picnic basket to the floor. She used her wand to lock the door and close the fireplace, then tossed it to the sofa, her hands finding the buttons on his shirt, nimbly beginning to slip them from their buttonholes. His nose was full of the scent of her perfume and her skin was warm and soft under his fingers as he slipped his hands under her shirt, untucking it from her skirt. They gracelessly made their way towards her bedroom, his shirt falling to the side somewhere along the way. He kicked off his shoes near the door and she had to push one away before she could close the door behind them, kissing him all the while. Her hands were running all across his back, his chest, his arms, he felt every firey trail her fingers left behind.

Just as she moved to his belt, he broke their kiss, spinning her around and pressing her back to his chest. She gasped and dropped her head back onto his shoulder as he pressed one warm hand low on her abdomen, fingers splayed wide, his other hand working loose the buttons on her blouse, one by one. He ran his tongue along her ear and she moaned as his breath puffed against it. He moved his hands only long enough to drop her shirt to the floor, then pressed her against him once again. She still wore her heels, giving her some added height, as he stood in his bare feet, but he still had to bend down to nip at the side of her throat. He pressed his arousal against her bum as he ran his hands up her sides, cupping her lace covered breasts in his hands, tweaking her nipples into hard peaks.

"Oh! Oh gods," she moaned and he moved one hand around, struggling only a second with the clasp of her bra, before it gave way. He kissed her shoulder as he pushed the strap off of it, following it down her arm with his hand. It fell the way of her blouse and he moved her hair as the riotous curls partially covered her from view. He ran his hands up her sides again, cupping her breasts, this time without lace in the way, testing the weight of them in his hands.

"You're beautiful," he whispered against her shoulder, and felt her shudder.

Godric, it had been so long, he wasn't sure how long he could draw this out. He wasn't sure he wouldn't embarrass himself. He stepped back and his fingers fumbled as he found the zipper on the back of her skirt and drew it down, the fabric falling to pool around her feet. She was left in her high heels and a pair of lace knickers and he struggled for control. He was most certainly a legs man.

She turned then, as though sensing his sudden impatience and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, pulling his lips down to hers once again. She pulled him with her as she backed towards the bed and he made quick work of his trousers. They fell back and he caught himself above her on his elbows, moving his kisses down from her mouth to her jaw, then her throat, then across her collarbone.

Hermione arched against him, digging her nails into his biceps and he groaned at the sensation. He laved his tongue against one of her breasts, drawing the nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting until she was squirming against him.

"Bill!" she panted, her fingers slipping under the waistband of his boxers, pushing them down as far as her arms would allow. He stepped back long enough to slip out of them and she kicked off her shoes, pushing down her knickers as she moved farther up the bed.

"Charm?" he managed to ask as he fell back over her and she cradled him between her legs, twisting his hair in her hands and kissing him deeply.

"Already done. We're good. Please Bill, oh, gods, please!"

His hand snuck down between them where he found her already soaking wet. Gods, brilliant! He pressed his thumb against her sensitive nub and moved it in small circles, kissing her again and running seventh-year potions recipes through his head trying to pull himself together. It had been...four years? And if he was being honest with himself, he had never felt about Fleur the way he was currently feeling about Hermione. It was quite possible he had never felt this way about any other witch.

"Merlin, Hermione," he gasped, potion recipes be damned.

She batted his hand away even as she arched up against him. "Now. I want you."

He couldn't help the strangled laugh that broke free. "Bossy witch."

She didn't have a chance to retort before he surged into her in one deep thrust. She threw her head back and cried out, clenching around him, so hot and wet, her fingers scrambling for purchase across his back. He forced himself to hold still, finding her lips again with his own, running his tongue along her lower lip, pulling it gently with his teeth. She pushed her hips up, trembling beneath him, her hands moving to grip his hips, pull him further into her.

"Merlin, Hermione," he gasped, pulling his hips back before sliding forward again, establishing a quick rhythm, which she picked up. "Amazing."

She only moaned in reply, lifting her hips to meet his over and over again, wrapping one leg around him, her heel digging into his arse. One of her hands gripped his shoulder and he could feel her fingernails digging half moons into his skin, while her other hand twisted in his hair. She pulled him to her lips again, and they kissed as he rocked into her, faster now, and he swallowed her moans and gasps.

He dropped his head to her shoulder and slid his forearms under her back, lifting her up against him as their movements grew more and more frantic. The bed frame squeaked and Bill shook with the effort of holding back. He sucked at the pulse he could feel fluttering under the skin of her neck, nipping at it with his teeth, then soothing it with his tongue. She tilted her hips just so and then a moment later, she was suddenly _there_, clamping down and pulsing around him, his name riding a breathy gasp she released at the ceiling. He shuddered and fell over the edge with her, the room disappearing into a cacophony of sparks of light behind his eyes. He buried his face against her neck, breathing in the scent of shampoo in her curls as he groaned a final time with his release.

His arms trembled as he held himself up just enough to not fall completely onto her and he felt her leg twitch as she slowly let it fall from around him. Her hand loosened its grip on his hair and she raked her fingers through it, soothingly, while they both caught their breath.

"Oh, gods," she finally whispered, then she laughed once, softly, and he smiled against her throat. "We should have done this ages ago."

"Ages being the couple of weeks we've been seeing each other?" he asked, teasingly. He pulled away enough to roll onto his back, taking her with him until her legs were entwined with his own and her head rested against his shoulder.

"Mmm, yes, that," she said, distractedly and lay her hand against his chest, where his heart was still thudding a waning rhythm. He traced aimless designs down the soft skin of her back.

"I didn't want to rush it," he said.

"You worry too much," she chastised, gently.

He didn't reply and within a few moments, he felt her breathing even out as she drifted to sleep. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and used his wand to bring the blankets up to cover them. Sometimes he thought she might be right. And other times, he wondered if she didn't worry enough.


	11. Chapter 11

So sorry for the delay in updating. I got quite stuck on this chapter and had terrible writer's block. I'm still not 100% happy with it, but it is what it is. I hope you all like it. I think we've got 2-3 more chapters left of this story *sniff* Thanks for reading and reviewing! oOoOo

Again it was Hermione's wand buzzing that woke him from sleep, but this time, as he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her in bed, there were no nightclothes in the way. He ran his hand around the warm, soft skin of her stomach as he kissed the back of her shoulder.

"Unfortunately, that sound means the same thing it meant two days ago," she said, her voice partially muffled by her pillow. He could still hear the reluctance in it.

"Ten more minutes?" He asked, with a yawn.

"If you do that, we won't have time to shower together, but I suppose if you're really looking to lie in a bit—oh!"

She let out a decidedly un-Hermione-like squeal as he bounded from the bed and scooped her up, flipping her over his shoulder as he made his way to the bath.

"Bill!" she slapped at him, in vain, but he could feel her silent laughter.

"What? I've seen your shower, love," he said, with a wicked grin, recalling a rather large, granite-tiled spa shower, "and it looks fantastic."

oOoOo

It _was_ fantastic. It was fantastic when they arrived to Gringotts fifteen minutes late, possibly the first time Hermione had ever been late to work, it was fantastic a couple of hours later when she sauntered past his office on her way to check her mail and gave him a wink that actually made him blush, and it was fantastic right up until his little sister showed up unannounced to take him to lunch, as Hermione was leaning over his desk to point at a footnote in a book—and giving him an eyeful down the front of her shirt.

"Uh, hi Gin," he said as Hermione shot him a quick look before turning around to her friend..

"Oh, Hermione! Would you like to come to lunch, too? I thought I'd come by to see Bill. I have to go back out with the Harpies tomorrow for a couple of days and I haven't seen him since he got back from his trip."

"Well, I suppose-"

"Fred and George tried to talk me into asking him to breakfast this morning, but I knew better than to barge into his flat in the morning. Bill's always been grumpy if he doesn't get an extra few minutes in the morning."

He'd kill the twins. Really.

Hermione looked like she was smothering a grin as she looked from his sister to him. "Are you a fan of the lie in, Bill?" she asked, innocently. He would have glared at her if Ginny wasn't watching.

He stood up, pocketing his wand, then some gallons. "Doesn't everyone enjoy a lie in?" he asked, with equal innocence. "Unless there's coffee around. Or one of those great showers. You know, the ones with all the jets?"

He winked at Hermione as soon as Ginny wasn't looking.

"Oh, Hermione has one of those," Ginny said, completely oblivious, as she fiddled with a loose thread on the hem of her jumper. "Harry had to have one installed in the new house, too. Must be a muggle thing." She severed the thread with her wand, then vanished it, looking back up at them, grinning at the somewhat ill look that was now on Bill's face. "Come now, brother dear, you brought it up. I have to say, we don't get many lie-ins now, with Teddy around, but that shower does make it a bit better."

Hermione was definitely smothering a grin now and Bill groaned. "Lunch, then? Please? If I still have an appetite?"

oOoOo

Bill found that half of their lunch was easily spent by asking Ginny just a few questions about the Harpies, or the Cannons, or Quidditch in general. Then she and Hermione started talking about Teddy and his latest antics, which took up the rest of the hour.

"Honestly, as if you can't read him by his hair colour!" Ginny laughed. "I knew purple meant he did, in fact, know what happened to my crystal vase. While he can change that colour at will, he sometimes has trouble controlling it if he's concentrating on something else-like making up a story about a mysterious creature who flew through the house and somehow knocked the vase off the shelf, with a miniature muggle football no less."

"I'm sure he'll learn to control it soon, then we'll all be lost," Hermione said, laughing, too.

Ginny sighed and shook her head. "He's cute enough with purple hair that it's hard to keep a stern face. When he turns himself into a little replica of Harry, it's nearly impossible."

"When I first saw him, once Hermione explained who I was, his hair turned Weasley red," Bill said, finishing the last of his lunch. "I suppose he's had a bit of practice with that colour, though."

"Hmm, just a tad," Ginny replied, with a grin. "He loves to mimic Harry best, though. It's adorable, to see them together. Who do you think was responsible for the muggle football? And the swing in the tree in the garden, or the television that's somehow been charmed to work in the house? Or any of the other thirty things Harry's decided we need now that we have Teddy with us and he's got time on his hands?"

Hermione winked at Ginny. "You know, you'd probably only have to miss a season, or maybe one and a half, if you decide one Harry clone isn't enough."

Bill nearly choked on the drink he'd just taken and the women laughed at him. He glared back.

"Oh, don't think I haven't already figured that out," Ginny replied. Then she blushed a bit. "I think I'll be ready for a bit of a break after next season."

"Oh, Gin, really?" Hermione asked, breathlessly, apparently not expecting Ginny to have already fairly set a date.

Ginny nodded, then turned to her brother with a smirk. "You had best hurry along, then Bill, before your baby sister beats you to the first grandchild. Mum will never let you forget it."

Bill didn't dare look at Hermione and the lighthearted atmosphere of the table suddenly took a more somber turn. He cleared his throat a bit awkwardly and dug in his blazer pocket for gallons, calculating their tab in his head. Ginny looked somewhat stricken.

"Bill, I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"It's fine," he said, quickly. Too quickly. "Charlie and I can be the fun uncles. You know, the ones that can tell stories about Egyptian curses and Hungarian Horntails and sneak them sweets when their parents aren't looking."

"I'm sure Charlie's already making such plans," Ginny said, softly. "He may be a manwhore, but he's a careful one, and the only sprogs he wants to mind are the baby dragons at the reserve. But you're not like that, I know you aren't. You were a great big brother and you'll be an amazing dad."

Bill could see Hermione's knitted brow from the corner of his eye. He reached across the table and patted Ginny's hand. "Perhaps," he allowed, but it was clear he was only saying it for her benefit. "But some things just aren't meant to be, that's all."

Their bill paid, he wasted no time in sliding from his chair. Ginny and Hermione followed, both uncharacteristically quiet. Ginny walked with them to the door of Gringotts, making only a few more passing remarks about the weather, and her training schedule. Then she quickly apparated away from the awkwardness that had descended over the group.

He and Hermione entered the bank quietly and headed down the hall that lead to their offices. The happy bubble he felt he'd been in the past three days had burst and all he could hear was the echo of a French accent, explaining in clipped tones about wanting 'normal' children.

They reached Hermione's office first and before he could continue on to his own, she grabbed his hand and pulled him in with her, closing the door behind them. She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him, desperately, as though she knew of the voice in his head and was trying to drown it out. His arms went around her and he held on to her, tightly, just as anxious to silence Fleur. Finally, they had to come up for air, and he rested his forehead against hers, one arm still around her back, twisting a curl of her hair around his finger with his other hand.

"You've been different lately," she said, quietly. "You've seemed happier. I don't want you to fall backward."

"You've made me happy," he whispered back.

"I'm commandeering your calender, then. Your lunch hours are mine for the rest of the week," she said, firmly and he found himself smiling again before pressing another kiss to her lips.

"Really? Where will we be going?"

"Well, I'll leave you with one decision. My flat or yours, fireplaces closed and anti-appartion wards activated."

He kissed her deeply then. "Eating is overrated anyway."

"And to that end, I'm claiming your dinners, too."

oOoOo

Sweaty and spent, Bill lay on Hermione's sofa, while she rested on her side, half sprawled across him. She pulled a blanket off the back and he helped her drape it over their cooling bodies, then wrapped his arm back around her.

"I'm in a much better mood now," he said and she grinned up at him.

"So, if you're in a foul mood, all I have to do is shag you?"

He traced his fingers up her spine and felt her shiver. "Mmm, apparently. Did wonders."

"I'll keep it in mind," she replied, cheekily and pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"What was it like, growing up without any knowledge of magic?" he asked, honestly curious. He'd had some muggleborn friends at Hogwarts, but he'd never really thought to ask them. He couldn't imagine not knowing that magic existed.

She shifted up on the sofa and he turned so they could face one another, sharing a throw pillow. She knitted her brow as she thought back and pondered how to answer his question.

"Well, I didn't know anything else," she said, "so I suppose it wasn't odd, but to think back on it, now, I wonder if I always knew that I was different, somehow."

"Did you have episodes of accidental magic? Most magical children do, and you're a powerful witch."

She nodded. "Of course, my parents didn't know how to explain it at the time, but then later, they could put it into context. My fingertips would spark blue and green and red sometimes. They wrote it off as static electricity, but now I know that wasn't what it was. And a neighborhood boy once dared me to jump out of a tree and I managed to almost _drift_ to the ground, instead of plummet. It certainly saved me a broken bone or two. My mum said even the mobile above my crib would sometimes be turning hours after she had last wound it."

"Were your parents pleased, when you got your letter?"

She smiled a little, but he saw a mist of tears in her eyes and he ran his hand through her hair, comfortingly. "Once they recovered from the shock, yes, they were quite intrigued. They always wanted to know everything I was learning. Imagine if you never knew dragons were real, or giants, or ghosts, or unicorns, then you find out quite the opposite! I even got to demonstrate some things to them, when I was home for the holidays. Dumbledore said it was quite all right for the muggleborn students to show off a bit at home."

"I'm sure they were proud of you."

She nodded and bit her lip. "They were. I'm glad I got to show them that little bit. At least they knew I was happy here, in this world. They knew I had friends and a future. They didn't know about Voldemort and they weren't worried about me. I only wish I had been able to follow through with my plan, before..." she trailed off.

Bill hugged her closer, wishing he hadn't brought it up. The absolute last thing he wanted to see was Hermione crying. It tore at his heart in a way he didn't fully understand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

She shook her head, quickly, blinking back tears. "No, it's fine. I'll always be a bit sad, when I think of them, but I like talking about them, too. I like remembering happier times with them."

"I know I'm incredibly lucky, that my entire family survived. Sometimes I let myself get too caught up in...other things...to remember that the way I should."

"You're allowed," she said, giving a little tug to his earring. "You remember the First War, I'm sure, while I was blissfully unaware of it. And while your parents and all your siblings are still here, I know your grandparents and uncles and aunts are not."

"Well, I don't recall Mum's parents. They died when I was too young, but Dad's parents...his mum was a Black, you know, disowned like Andromeda, and of course she and Grandad were targeted, but again, I was too young to really understand. Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon, though...you know, Fred and George really are a lot like them. They were fun. They'd always play with us, hide sweets in their pockets for us. I was nearly eleven when they were killed."

_"Bill, take your brothers upstairs." Dad was uncharacteristically stern and Bill looked up, surprised, from the game of Exploding Snap he and Charlie were playing. Fred and George were playing keep-away with Ron's teddy bear and Mum had been about to grab it from them, while balancing baby Ginny in the crook of her arm. When his dad had come in the kitchen door, she had frozen in place, and Bill now saw that her face had gone pale._

_"Arthur, what is it? Is everything okay?" she sounded panicked and Bill looked back and forth between his usually harried but happy parents._

_"Bill, now, please," Dad said, gesturing toward the stairs. He and Charlie abandoned their game and Charlie grabbed both the twins by their arms and led them upstairs. Bill picked Ron up and then paused, wondering if he should take Ginny from Mum, too, but she didn't look like she wanted to let her go. He quickly followed Charlie and set Ron down on the rug in Percy's bedroom. Percy had been laying on his bed, book in hand, but looked up, confused, as they all piled in his room. _

_"Dad just got home," Charlie said. "I think something's wrong."_

_"With Dad?" Percy asked, tossing his book aside, carelessly, something he would normally never do. _

_"No, he seemed okay," Charlie replied._

_The twins were silent, looking back and forth between their older brothers, and Ron found a shoe under the edge of Percy's bed that he proceeded to stick in his mouth. Bill reached over and took it from him, yanking the teddy bear from George's hands and giving him that instead. Ron seemed mildly upset over the shoe, but thankfully didn't cry, comforting himself by chewing on the teddy's ear. _

_"Stay in here," Bill said, with as much authority as he could muster. He slipped out of the door, and tried to close it behind him, but Charlie followed, leaving Percy to watch the other kids._

_"I'm coming, too," Charlie said, firmly, before Bill could order him back into Percy's room. Bill only nodded, as they both moved quietly to the stairs, Charlie settling himself quite close on the top step. They leaned forward, straining to hear the conversation from the living room._

_"Arthur, please, what's happened?" Mum sounded like she was crying and Bill and Charlie exchanged a worried look. Bill was suddenly glad Charlie had come with him. He knew something was happening outside the warm cocoon of the Burrow. Little bits of news had slipped through his parents' filter, in whispered conversations and articles from the Daily Prophet that peeked out of the rubbish bin, from underneath potato peelings and apple cores. They didn't go to Diagon Alley anymore, and he'd heard of fights, and people dying, and someone named Voldemort, whose name was only uttered in whispers or mouthed silently above children's heads. He wondered if he'd be allowed to go to Hogwarts next year, or if his mum would keep him at home. He'd been so looking forward to it, too._

_"Molly, please put Ginny down first. She'll sleep fine in the bassinet," Dad said. They could hear her do just that. Then, "Molly, it's your brothers."_

_"No, no, no! Please, not them!" She was growing louder and was most certainly crying now. When his dad next spoke, Bill had to wonder if he was crying, too, and he could only make out parts of his explanation._

_"They were attacked...five death eaters...Moody...very brave...so sorry, darling."_

_Bill felt Charlie's fingers dig into his wrist as he gripped it hard and his arm automatically went around his brother's shoulders. He swallowed the lump in his throat and fought back tears as he listened to his mother's anguished sobs and his father's choked words of comfort. He couldn't cry yet, not in front of Charlie or the other kids. But he lost a bit of control when he heard Charlie sniffle and he dashed his hand across his eyes, blinking furiously. Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon were dead. He just knew it. _

"Of course, after that Halloween, it seemed that it was all over, and I went on to Hogwarts the next year and all was well for a while," Bill said, after telling her the story. "It's difficult to imagine my uncles being as old as my parents are now. They'll always been young in my mind, much as it's hard to imagine that Fred and George aren't still twelve sometimes."

Her serious expression relaxed into a bit of a smirk. "Possibly because they still _act _twelve, most days."

"I suppose you're so much more mature, Miss Muggle Pranks Extraordinaire," he teased.

"Oh, and who helped throw the first volley of water balloons, then, Mr. Maturity?" she countered, poking her finger into his side.

He flinched as it tickled and watched her chocolate brown eyes positively light up. He launched a preemptive strike, tickling her mercilessly and she laughed and squirmed against him, trying in vain to reach that spot on his side again. She finally managed to swing one leg over him and pin him back down on the sofa with a heated kiss. She pulled back just a few inches and he sighed.

"I think you're cheating," he said, already feeling himself respond to their new position.

"Would you like to file a complaint?" she asked, with a saucy grin and he loosened his grip on her wrists, instead reaching up to pull her head down to his again.

"Um, no, not particularly," he replied against her mouth.

She pulled away yet again, just enough to take his face in her hands, her fingers running over every inch of his scars. He closed his eyes against a sudden flood of feelings, both uncomfortable and welcomed.

"I know we haven't known each other for very long, yet, not really, and perhaps you don't feel I know you well enough to say this," she said, "but you and your sister are both right. You're going to be the kind of uncle to your nieces and nephews that Fabian and Gideon were to you and you're going to be a fantastic dad, to as many little red-haired sprogs as you want—and I've seen evidence of your family genetics. Don't let one ill-informed cow convince you otherwise."

"Hermione—"

"Shh." She leaned down and began laying feather-soft kisses across his face. "Don't say anything. I don't like arguing. Kiss me."

Bossy witch.


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you sure you don't mind? Harry won't mind?"

Hermione looked up from her book and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure," she replied. "Just as sure as I was the five other times you've asked."

He sighed. "Just checking."

Harry was bringing Teddy over to spend the night at Hermione's so he could join Ginny in Dublin. She was due to return home the next afternoon, but it was nearing their anniversary, so Harry had rented a suite at a posh hotel and was going to surprise her by showing up after her late game. Bill and Hermione hadn't spent a night apart that week, but he hadn't been sure he should stay with Teddy in the flat.

"We're all family to him, in a manner of speaking, and, plus, he's four," she said. "He won't think anything of it."

Bill nodded and they each returned to their books...until he felt her eyes on him and he slowly slid his gaze up from the page once again. She was watching him with a contemplative expression and looked a bit hesitant. "Yes?"

"Do you...do you think it's about time we told everyone else?"

He took a deep breath, marking his page before closing his book. "I don't know," he said, lamely and felt a stab of guilt as her face fell. "Hermione, what about Ron, my mum—"

"I will handle Ronald," she interrupted. "I should have before now. He's a stubborn arse, but he'll be fine. And you're misdirecting."

He couldn't look at her and looked instead at the book he was clutching. "I—I only want to give you time, to be sure. It's not been long..."

Her sigh sounded exasperated. "I can't believe you'd still think—"

They were interrupted by the floo, as Harry stepped into the flat, Teddy in tow.

"Aunt Mynee!" the boy cried out, flying at her and knocking her book to the floor. "Can we make biscuits?"

She laughed and Harry shook his head, a wry grin on his face. "It's too late for that, Teddy. You've already brushed your teeth," he said.

"Maybe tomorrow," Hermione replied and Teddy pouted for only a minute, before he yawned.

"Promise?"

"All right, I promise," she replied. "A book and bed for you, then biscuits tomorrow."

"Thanks Hermione, Bill," Harry said as he prepared to step back into the fireplace.

"Never a problem," Hermione replied. "Have fun!" She gave him a teasing wink and Harry blushed as Bill groaned and put his face in his hand. He really, really wanted to stop being reminded that his baby sister was no longer a baby.

Harry was gone with a laugh and then their quiet evening of reading disappeared into the chaos of getting a four-year-old to go to bed. He read Teddy a book, then Hermione read another one. He slipped from the room as she was reading and climbed into her bed. He knew she would want to continue their earlier discussion—or was it an argument?—as soon as Teddy was asleep and he just didn't think he had the energy for it. He fell asleep before she came to bed.

oOoOo

Bill heard thunder as he slowly awakened, feeling like he was being watched. He cracked one eye open to see a little face with wide brown eyes and red hair, just inches away and barely peeking over the edge of the bed.

"Teddy?" His whispered voice was thick with sleep and he swallowed a little. "You should go back to bed, mate."

Then came the thunder and lightening again and Teddy whimpered a little. "I'm scared. Could I stay with you and Aunt Mynee?"

Oh yes, he remembered this. There were nights in his childhood when his mum and dad's bed had been filled with little children, scared by thunderstorms.

Glad that he was still dressed in a shirt and boxers, Bill nodded and helped the child scramble up onto the bed where he scooted under the blankets. Hermione shifted and reached out her hand, not even opening her eyes.

"S'okay, Ted-o," she mumbled, still half-asleep. "Come on, go back to sleep."

Bill rolled over to face them, watching as Hermione tucked Teddy in close under her arm and he curled up against her under the covers, his eyes already closing again, despite the continued storm. His red hair slowly turned back to its natural colour. It was only a moment before Hermione's breathing evened out again and Bill felt drowsy, too, but couldn't seem to close his eyes just yet. This had been the last thing he'd expected, when he'd decided to leave Egypt and return home, but he really didn't know anywhere else he'd rather be. He had avoided her for one full moon so far, but now their relationship had changed. Would the next one just remind her of his half-curse, plant the seeds of doubt in her mind? And here she was, wanting to announce their relationship to the family. He'd already had the embarrassment of one relationship publicly imploding. He didn't want to rush any announcements until she'd had a chance to really think things through. His chest tightened a little with anxiety, but sleep was quickly overtaking him again. Maybe he'd sort it through tomorrow...

oOoOo

The next time Bill awakened, it was to soft laughter. He opened his eyes, wondering why his arm was so tingly. He saw Hermione first, her curly hair wilder than usual, sitting beside him in the bed, her eyes twinkling. He looked down to find that Teddy was sprawled out, taking up more space than a four year old should, one arm flung across Bill's neck and shoulder, his elbow digging into Bill's collarbone. It seemed his arm was asleep because Teddy was laying on it.

"Sleep well?" she asked him quietly, laughter still in her voice.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, then went about disentangling himself from Teddy. The boy made a few noises, then rolled over onto his stomach, still dead to the world.

"He's a heavy sleeper," she explained. "He'll be up soon enough, though, wanting to eat. She leaned over Teddy and gave him a lingering kiss. "I'll shower and then make some breakfast. Could you make some coffee?"

He nodded and pulled her back for one more kiss before releasing her and watching her disappear into the bath. He stretched as he wandered into the kitchen and was enjoying a cup of coffee when Hermione reappeared, her hair still wet, though she was now out of her nightgown and dressed in jeans and a jumper.

"Your turn," she said, pouring coffee for herself.

They ate breakfast fairly quietly, then more or less chased Teddy around the flat for the rest of the morning. Bill wished he had half of the boy's energy. After lunch, Teddy took a nap and Bill flopped down on the sofa, intent on having one himself. Hermione snuggling up with him was a bonus.

When he awoke later, she was gone and he heard noises from the kitchen. He entered, finding Teddy was awake and standing on a chair next to Hermione in front of the counter. She was using her wand to direct dough into various shapes on a sheet. Teddy turned around to him.

"Aunt Mynee's making me dragon biscuits!" he exclaimed, eyes bright.

Bill grinned and ruffled his now brown curly hair. "I bet Uncle Charlie would like those," he replied, starting more coffee and leaning back against the sink to watch them.

The day had been so bloody domestic and adorable. His heart ached a bit. He had always dreamed of this. He thought he'd have it with Fleur, though he really couldn't see her making dragon biscuits. But she had left. She hadn't wanted his children. Hadn't wanted him anymore.

His brooding was interrupted as Hermione turned and handed him a plate of dragon-shaped biscuits warm from the oven. She gave him a sharp look as she saw the far-off look in his eyes and he pushed his thoughts away for the time being. He gave her a smile and took the plate. He put it on the table, then grabbed Teddy, swinging him up into the air before setting him down in his chair. Teddy giggled and shrieked and Bill laughed in spite of himself. Bill poured Teddy some milk, then handed him a biscuit, dipping his own in his coffee before taking a bite. He avoided looking at Hermione again, but he felt her gaze on his back.

The next few hours were busier than the morning, if that was possible. Bill wondered if so much sugar had been a good idea. Teddy had liked being tossed in the air earlier and Bill's back was starting to ache from the repeat performances now being demanded of him by an enthusiastic four-year-old. He might be too old for this. _You're only thirty-two_, a voice in his head that sounded like Charlie reminded him. He recalled his words to Charlie in Gringotts his first day home. Sometimes he really did feel twice that. He had an inkling that it was more mental than physical.

Bill finally set Teddy down and lay down on the floor in surrender. "Merlin, Teddy, you're wearing me out."

Hermione laughed from where she sat nearby, stacking wooden blocks into a tower. Teddy turned at the sound and flopped down beside her, to help. Or rather, to knock it over, it seemed.

"It's almost time to go see Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur. Then you can run around and get rid of some of this energy before bed," Hermione told Teddy as she returned to stacking blocks.

"Can we go now?" Teddy asked, looking excited. The Burrow was a fun place to be a kid. Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall, then nodded.

"Sure, as soon as you pick up your blocks and pack up your pyjamas. You're going back home tonight."

Teddy made quick work of the blocks, then headed towards his room to find the rest of his things. Hermione stood, then offered Bill her hand. He shook his head a little, but took it.

"I think you should probably leave me here to recover."

She laughed again as she helped pull him to his feet. "At least we'll have a quiet night," she said and kissed him quickly.

"Maybe I should stay at my flat tonight and let you relax," he said and she gave him the same sharp look she had in the kitchen earlier.

"But—"

"I'm ready to go!"

Teddy was back, dragging his bag behind him. Hermione sighed and gave Bill one more look before turning to the little boy. "All right, then, let's go."

"I'll be along shortly," Bill said, not sure he should show up at the Burrow with them.

Hermione looked a little sad and he felt his chest constrict. She picked up Teddy, shrunk his bag, then they disappeared with a crack. Bill watched the empty spot where they had been for a moment, before apparating himself into the Burrow's kitchen. He knew Hermione usually apparated into the yard, still feeling like she might be intruding if she came directly into the house, honorary Weasley or not.

His dad and most of his brothers were already around the table, as Molly stirred a pot of soup on the stove. Percy, of course, was missing, as were Harry and Ginny. But then the Potters came in from the living room. Hermione and Teddy entered the room a moment later and Teddy ran towards Harry, letting the dark-haired wizard lift him up as Bill had been doing earlier. Gods, his back still hurt a little.

"Hey, Teddy! Did you have fun with Aunt Hermione?"

Teddy nodded and gave Harry a tight hug around the neck. He had his own seat at the table, that was higher than the rest, and next to Harry. Bill avoided looking at Hermione as they both sat down, across the table from one another. She was again beside Ron, much as she had been the first night he'd returned home. Had it only been six weeks before?

They seemed to be a little late, as most everyone else was already sitting and beginning to eat, so Bill wasted no time filling his plate, wanting a distraction so he'd stop wanting to sneak glances across the table.

"We played blocks and read books," Teddy told Harry as Harry cut up some food for his godson's plate.

George snorted. "Imagine, reading books with Auntie Hermione! Never would have guessed."

"Shut it," she said, flushing a little.

"And I got scared of the thunder last night, but Uncle Bill let me stay with him and Aunt Mynee and then we made dragon biscuits and I ate _two_."

The spoon Molly was stirring with fell down into the pot with a clatter and then there was just dead silence in the kitchen. Bill wasn't sure if that had ever happened before. He slowly set down his fork, closed his eyes, and hoped somehow the floor would swallow him.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ron asked, breaking the silence with chilled words.

Bill opened his eyes to see everyone looking between him and Hermione, whose cheeks were now bright red. Then Charlie suddenly burst out laughing, nearly spraying his sip of water across the table. He choked a little, then continued to laugh. Teddy started to giggle, too, not even understanding why. Fred and George looked close to breaking up themselves.

"Outed by a four-year-old!" Charlie managed to gasp between fits of laughter. "Oh, Merlin!"

Fred and George let loose then, quickly followed by their girlfriends, his dad, Harry, Ginny, Luna, and then Hermione. She gave him a little half-shrug between giggles and he shook his head in disbelief. No one was trying to kill him yet. His lips twitched a little, but any thoughts of laughter died as he glanced beside her to see Ron, looking furious. Hermione followed his gaze and stopped laughing, elbowing Ron hard in the ribs. Ron broke the death glare he'd been giving his oldest brother to rub his side and glare instead at his best friend. Bill took the opportunity to glance at his mother, afraid he'd find a look to match Ron's, but she actually seemed a little teary-eyed, and gave him a crooked smile before turning back to fish her spoon out of the soup. Well. Bugger all.

oOoOo

Bill wasn't sure how he managed to make it through dinner. Between the veiled jokes that Fred and George were trading, that just managed to fly over Teddy's head, the happy sniffles of his mother, and the waves of annoyance radiating off Ron, he was surprised he didn't choke. He certainly wasn't able to taste anything. He didn't know why it had never occurred to him that Teddy might out them.

Fred and George headed home with Angelina and Katie after dessert. Charlie was in a food coma on the sofa, already snoring. Lazy arse. Luna headed home, too, with Ron promising to follow her soon, and Harry and Ginny were packing up Teddy and his things. Before they left he saw Ginny lean down and whisper something in Hermione's ear that made her blush again. He didn't think he wanted to know what his baby sister had said. Then Harry bloody _winked _at him before disapparating.

"Could I talk to you?" He heard Ron whisper to Hermione and she sighed. "Outside."

"Ron, let me—" Bill started, standing, but Hermione shook her head at him.

"I'll handle this," she said. "I should have weeks ago." After a moment of hesitation, he nodded and sat back down. Ron might be his brother, but he knew Hermione knew him best.

She turned back to Ron and he grabbed her elbow, fairly pushing her out the door. His mum gave him a bright, teary smile as she headed upstairs for bed, leaving him at the table with only his dad. Bill aimlessly pushed the remainder of his cake around the plate.

"Your mother's rather over the moon," Arthur finally said and Bill sighed, but nodded.

"I'm surprised."

"She only wants for you to be happy, Bill. We all do. I think it's a rather good match, besides."

They heard Hermione's raised voice, then. Apparently, she and Ron didn't realise they were standing beside an open window and while their conversation might have started quietly, it was escalating.

"It's time you stopped this, Ron! You don't bloody own me!"

"I know that, but I'm worried about you!"

"Bill's your brother for Merlin's sake! It's not like I was making Teddy biscuits with Draco Malfoy!"

Arthur snorted quietly into his teacup at that and winked at Bill. His father's amused glance disappeared at Ron's next words, though, and Bill's fork paused over his cake.

"You don't know how he might be! Fleur ran off pretty quickly, didn't she? Like she was afraid of something!"

Bill's stomach felt like it was suddenly filled with lead and he dropped his fork down, pushing his plate away. There had been a long pause outside, then Hermione's voice came through the window again, low and dangerous.

"I cannot believe you just said that, Ronald Weasley. It would do you well to not come near me again until you get your head sorted. This conversation is over and you need to leave."

Ron apparated away in a huff and Bill saw the top of Hermione's head as she walked briskly past the back door, headed for the orchard.

"He's right," Bill said quietly, his eyes steady on his discarded cake. "She was afraid of me. Afraid of being married to me, having children with me. She couldn't even look at me anymore."

Arthur looked at him, sadly. Bill had never really explained Fleur's sudden disappearance. He only told his family they had decided to call off the engagement. Then he'd left for Egypt. Only Charlie had a vague idea of what had happened, but even he didn't know the full story.

"Hermione is not Fleur," Arthur finally said. Bill just stared down at the table. "You're underestimating her and that's not fair."

When Bill didn't reply, his dad sighed and stood, putting his cup in the sink and giving Bill's shoulder a squeeze.

"Do you think you could give her a chance? Give yourself a second chance?"

He disappeared upstairs and Bill looked out the window again, seeing Hermione pacing the orchard. He took a few steps toward the door, but couldn't force himself to go through it. The room felt stifling and he raised his wand, taking one more look at Hermione, before he apparated to his flat.

oOoOo

It couldn't have been more than an hour later she knocked on his locked front door. "Bill? Are you home?"

He held his breath in the dark living room, not wanting to answer. He had warded the flat against apparition and his fireplace was closed. He should get up, tell her Ron was right, let her off the hook. But he just lay still on the sofa, barely breathing. He heard her sigh and _felt _her hesitation.

"I don't know where else you could be," she said, softly, sadly, talking to him even though she didn't know he was there. He heard rustling, then she was gone. He waited an extra fifteen minutes, just in case, then went and opened the door. She had stuck a note on it.

_Please talk to me. Don't run from me._

He closed the door again and crumpled the piece of parchment in his hands, then just as quickly smoothed it back out again, deciding he didn't want to bin it.


	13. Chapter 13

_I'm so, so sorry for the long wait. I had a bit of writer's block. I had this next scene, with Charlie, written out, and I have the epilogue, which will be the next and final chapter, but I was stuck on the middle bit and then Real Life got in the way. I won't make you wait as long for the ending, I promise. And also, I'll finish multi-chaptered fics before I begin posting them, so I don't have this problem again. Hope you like it._

oOoOo

He had already planned to take the next two days off from work, like the previous month, but he had forgotten to send her another note. He knew she'd stop by at her first opportunity, but it wasn't until nearly one that there was a knock on his door. He held his breath again, resting his glass of firewhiskey on his stomach. It always helped to calm him down a little. Sometimes he would even drink enough to pass out and sleep through the night.

"Bill? Are you home?"

It was Charlie. Hermione had probably recruited him to come with her.

"I'm alone, I swear."

It was like he could read his mind. Bill sighed and opened the door with a flick of his wand. Charlie peeked in, his eyes having to adjust to the dim light, since Bill had all the curtains drawn.

"I knew you were here," he said, closing the door behind him and sitting in the armchair next to the sofa where Bill lay with his drink.

"Bully for you."

"All right, you prat, what's your problem? Let me tell you, I'm not exactly thrilled to have my date with Gloria, or Karen, or whatever her name was, interrupted by your girlfriend showing up at my door last night and crying and snotting all over my best shirt."

Bill's gut clenched. But he'd expected that, right? That she'd be upset? "She's not my girlfriend," was all he said.

"Bollocks. Have you been here all along? She said she came by yesterday and left a note on the door because you weren't home. But I think you were."

"I was."

Charlie threw up his hands and collapsed back in the chair. "So why the hell didn't you answer the door? I was taking a nap when Ron started a row with her yesterday, but she thinks maybe you heard it from inside."

"I did. But he's right."

"Ron right? Unlikely."

Bill sat up quickly, slamming his glass down on the table. "Tonight's the full moon, in case you haven't looked at a damn calendar!"

"You're not a fucking werewolf, Bill. You're apparently just a right arse."

"Ron _is _right. I _did _scare Fleur. She couldn't even look at me anymore, wouldn't let me touch her, locked me out of the bedroom. She was afraid of me."

Charlie sighed, and Bill watched his annoyance drain away. "Hermione's not a delicate little French narcissist," he said, quietly. "She's rather feisty. Besides, do you honestly think Hermione Granger hasn't done her research? Honestly, she knows as well as I do that this is all mostly in your head."

Bill didn't answer. He wished that were true, but just knew it couldn't be. Charlie hadn't seen the looks on Fleur's face, hadn't heard her cutting words.

"She could be the best thing that ever happened to you, if you let her." Charlie stood and grabbed the mostly-full bottle of firewhiskey from the table. "I'll be taking this with me. Hell, I should drink it to get you back for ruining my date. She's going to come by to see you when she gets off work. You had best be here, be sober, and you had best open the damn door."

He didn't wait for Bill to answer before he let himself out, slamming the door behind him for emphasis.

oOoOo

He'd stayed on the sofa for most of the afternoon, finally getting up to change his clothes and brush his teeth before five. He nearly had to sit on his hands, to keep from repeatedly running them through his hair as he nervously waited for her to knock on the door.

It was only five after five when she did. Always punctual. He slowly opened it and they just looked at each other for several long moments. She looked as exhausted as he felt and there was little color in her cheeks. Her eyes were vaguely red and he wondered if she'd hidden in her office all day, still crying. He hated that he hurt her. He hated that the scent of her perfume was easily overpowering his heightened senses and making him want her more than he thought possible when he was supposed to be letting her go.

"I'm sorry," he finally said. "I should have talked to you...explained...things."

"You don't have to explain anything," she replied. "I'm not scared of you. I'm not her. I don't want you to push me away, I don't want to go away, I only want you."

"I want you, too," he choked out, finally breaking and slumping slightly against the doorway. "Gods, so much."

She reached out and put her hand on his chest, over his heart. "You have me. I'm just asking you to keep me. I don't care about Greyback, or your scars, or your rare steaks. I wouldn't care if you were a full bloody werewolf," she said, with passion. "You seem to see everything through this lens of Fleur's reaction to your attack and you think you've suddenly become a different person than you were four years ago. But you haven't. No more than the rest of us. Do you see me any differently for this?"

She held out her forearm, where silvery lines spelled out a cursed word. He shook his head, mutely. He never thought of it, really.

"Do you see George differently without his ear? We could have lost our lives or our minds, but we're all still here. And you didn't do anything wrong, to push her away, she did all of that on her own, because she wasn't brave enough for the things she witnessed. She pushed it all on you, made you think it was your fault, made you think you became some sort of monster because of a few scars and personality quirks."

His chest tightened painfully as he let her words sink in, filtering through his mind and his veins, slowly choking out his memories of Fleur's words, the look on her face, her suddenly cool distance.

She gave a choked laugh, and he realized her eyes were full of tears. "I'm a little moody once a month, too, you know. I think we should balance out just fine."

He nodded, not trusting his voice and he could see her tense muscles finally relax with relief. He put his hand over hers, that was still pressed against his chest, and swallowed hard. "If-if you change your mind, I don't know...I don't think I could take it."

"I know," she said, softly, stepping closer. "I know you were trying to push me away first and save yourself the heartache. But I'm not going anywhere. I don't want to be anywhere but here with you. I'll say it everyday until you believe it."

"I might need to hear it from time to time. I'll try not to be such a moody bastard anymore."

He managed a faint grin and she returned it with one of her own.

"We're not always going to have good days," she said, brushing her free hand across his cheek. "You're going to be a moody bastard, or I'm going to be a bossy swot or maybe we're going to argue over the last cup of coffee, but we're going to have more good days than bad, and I wouldn't want to argue over coffee with anyone else."

"I wouldn't either."

Her hand curved around to the back of his neck and she leaned toward him. "Then would you please let me in your flat and kiss me before I lose control and do unmentionable things to you in the corridor?"

Well, bloody hell. He adored her. He tugged on her wrist, pulling her through the doorway as he leaned down to kiss her. She met him with the same desperation he was feeling and as she wound her arms around his neck, making that noise in the back of her throat that he loved oh so much, he felt something in him shift into place. It was like coming home.

He pushed her back against the door, shutting it. She found her wand as he moved his lips down her throat, sucking on the skin over her pulse. He heard her cast locking and silencing spells before she cast a contraceptive charm. Her wand clattered to the floor as she returned her hands to him, tangling them in his hair. She pulled his mouth up to hers again, pulling on his lower lip with her teeth as one hand withdrew from his hair to begin to pop open the buttons on his shirt. He didn't bother with the buttons on her blouse, pulling it over her head in one motion, diving back down for another kiss. The rest of their clothing fell away just as quickly. He started to turn them toward the bedroom, but Hermione pulled him back, wrapping her arms around his neck again as she hitched a leg up around his hip.

"Here, love, please."

Her voice was sultry and breathy and he couldn't hold back the low growl that emanated from his throat. She didn't seem to mind in the least, giving him a wicked grin as he lifted her, his hands under her bum, and pressed her once more against the front door. She wrapped her other leg around his waist, hooking her ankles behind him. She rocked against his arousal and moaned as he angled his head down enough to catch her nipple between his teeth, sucking hard, then soothing with his tongue. Impatient, she worked her hand between them, wrapping her fingers around his hardened length and stroking slowly up and down, running her thumb across the tip.

"Shit," he hissed against her neck. "Hermione, gods!"

She lined him up at her entrance and he pushed in quickly, his groan echoing hers at the overwhelming sense of completion he felt. Her nails dug into his shoulders and her teeth caught his earring, pulling gently before releasing.

"I won't leave you," she whispered, her breath hot against his ear. "This is it for me, Bill. _You're_ it for me."

He couldn't find his voice to respond, but caught her lips in a searing kiss. He began to move his hips quickly, barely pulling out each time, feeling her move slightly up the door with each thrust. She was soon gasping in time with his movements and he knew he wouldn't last much longer-at least not this first round. Unable to let go of her hips, he adjusted his angle just slightly and, finding the thumping pulse on her throat, he sucked on it gently.

"Come for me, love," he gasped against her neck. "_Come_."

With a shout, she did just that, as though the demand had wrenched it from her. He was spilling into her the moment he felt her walls contract around him and he buried himself deep inside, groaning and gasping against her skin. The silence of his flat was broken only by their efforts to catch their breaths and he reluctantly slipped out of her, letting her feet return to the ground as he wrapped his arms around her back and pressed himself against her.

Pulling her with him, he staggered backwards toward the sofa, where he collapsed, welcoming the weight and warmth as she fell on top of him. She pressed a kiss to his collarbone before laying her head down.

"Sweet Merlin, I think you've been holding back on me," she finally said and he barked a laugh.

"I thought we'd been doing rather well," he replied, closing his eyes as he turned his face into her curly hair and kissed her forehead. "You know, before I was an arse."

"Oh, I have no complaints," she said, saucily. "I just think I might be paying a bit more attention to the lunar calendar from here on out."

He didn't reply, but continued to run one hand up and down her back. She lifted her head to look at him again and he brought his other hand up to cradle her face, running his thumb across her cheek.

"I meant what I said," she said, quietly and seriously. "You're it for me."

As he looked at her, he suddenly saw her for everything she had become in his four-year absence, he saw little curly-haired, freckled children running around the Burrow, playing with their cousins. He saw that same wild hair of hers, only with silvery strands running through it, saw an older version of her lovely face the way she looked when she cried out his name and came in his arms.

"I love you," he suddenly said, with a passion he didn't know he had, even after their recent actions. "I should have said it yesterday or a week ago or the first day I was home and I saw you in Gringotts. I love you."

Her eyes immediately filled with tears, then she smiled an absolutely radiant smile. "I love you, too."

He smiled back, then her lips were on his and he made a conscious decision to let it go. All of it. Fleur and being nine years older and every argument he'd ever thought up that had convinced him it was possible to let her go. Her breath hitched as she felt him begin to respond again and she broke the kiss, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Again? So soon?"

He tried not to blush. "I thought you knew what you were getting into," he said, his tone teasing.

The look that slid over her face was positively wicked. "Lucky, lucky me," she whispered against his mouth.


End file.
